


do you wish to deactivate your account?

by 95liners



Category: I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (except shihyun he's my precious boy who is nothing less than an angel), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Daehwi-centric, Gen, Lee Daehwi-centric, Multi, Social Media, be careful what you say to others, be careful what you say to to others, characters with anxiety, dw chapters that have that will be tagged, euiwoong is tired, hyeob and jihoon are a beautiful duo, if you like ha minho i wouldn't suggest this fic to you, most of the bullies are the trainees that left p101 and ones I don't know well, rated teen bc theres swearing and bullying yknow, rumours and bullying, teenagers being assholes as usual, written in both story and texting/twitter/social media format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: it'd been a long day for lee daehwi - a long, hard day. too bad that it was going to only get harder.(or: when popular, nice scholarship kid lee daehwi is suddenly subjected to bullying, and his best friends, totally-not-his-crushes, park jihoon and bae jinyoung - also the power couple of the school - can't believe this is happening)[social media/narrative format]





	1. the beginning of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I started another story, but I am really excited for this one.
> 
> The summary makes it sound really bad, but I promise it's not incredibly heart wrenching and horrifying (at least, I hope)
> 
> I don't think there is anything I'll need to tag, but if there is, it'll be tagged in the fore-notes of the chapter. So just keep an eye on the fore-notes!

He’s not going to lie; Lee Daehwi was having a _really_ bad day.

 

He tried to grin and bear it – Daehwi’s not known at the ‘school’s sunshine’ for nothing – but something had it out for him today; he’d overslept his alarm and was late to his first class, his lead in his pacer broke and he didn’t have any backups, he forgot his money at home so he could only eat the small leftovers that his friends left (and there weren’t many because, hey, he’s friends with _Yoo Seonho_ ) and, lastly, for some reason, his Physics teacher refused to give back his assignment today, only explaining curtly that he’d have to go and meet him tomorrow with Ha Minho about something.

 

Plus, everyone kept whispering and talking quietly, which unnerved him – he rarely was in the dark about … _anything_.

 

Perhaps the silence and stares from everyone was the final straw, however, because next thing Daehwi knew, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor of an empty English room, crying softly into his hands and ignoring the steady buzzing of his phone. It was an hour after school ended, and Daehwi was normally home by now, but he couldn’t bear to drag himself out and face the world with puffy cheeks and red eyes.

 

It’d just been so _hard_ for him lately – the anniversary of his father’s passing was coming up and he’d been getting more calls from his mother in America about it, he couldn’t sleep as well because his roommate Park Woojin kept sneaking in and out in the early hours of the morning, either from dance practice or his boyfriend ( _or both_ ) and he hadn’t been able to shake this sickness that left him breathless after physical education and coughing up gulps of water. Daehwi would’ve informed his mother about it, but she was in America and couldn’t do anything but worry.

 

He just … he really missed her, okay? Daehwi was only sixteen years old, and he was already living alone in a completely different country from his family. He was grateful for the opportunity – after working so hard, he’d gotten an exclusive and prestigious scholarship for one of Seoul’s best high schools, and free boarding at off-campus accommodation – but sometimes he just wanted to lay his head in his mother’s lap and watch awful reality shows with her.

 

Even thinking about his mother brought fresh tears to Daehwi’s eyes, and a broken sob escaped him as he furiously scrubbed at his face.

 

“No, no, this won’t do,” he mumbled to himself, each breath punctuated with a shaky inhale and more tears. He was so absorbed in trying to compose himself, he didn’t even notice the two figures in the doorway.

 

“Lee Daehwi?”

 

* * *

 

 

Park Jihoon and Bae Jinyoung, on the contrary, had a pretty good day.

 

Jihoon and Jinyoung both managed to get through the day with a decent amount of rest, food and they both were pleasantly surprised with results from their classes – especially Physics.

 

However, the couple had both noticed their younger best friend throughout the day – Jihoon and Jinyoung _always_ noticed Daehwi, no matter what.

 

_(“Why do you guys always watch Daehwi, when you’re dating each other already?” “Stop talking, Seonho.”_

_“It’s obvious you two are in love with him – hurry up and tell him.” “Butt out, Woojin-hyung.”)_

 

Jihoon had noticed how, when others had stopped talking to Daehwi, and he thought no one was watching, his shoulders would slump and he seemed … exhausted. And when he never got his Physics assignment back, only a sharp comment on how he had a meeting about it the next day, Jihoon noticed the hurt and confusion on his face.

 

Jinyoung noticed the way he’d drag his feet around, even though he still had his usual peppy and bright persona. Even when they – being their entire friendship circle – met up for lunch, Daehwi held that façade incredibly well. He also noticed Daehwi’s habit of picking at the desk in Physics, a nervous characteristic he had.

 

_(Both Jihoon and Jinyoung also noticed the disgusted look on Ha Minho’s face during class, but neither of them like to think about that asshole)_

 

Thinking back, they both remembered how Daehwi had suddenly missed a whole week of school without saying _anything_ their other friends, making it back only three days before the due date for the assignment – Daehwi was so behind, he had to beg Ha Minho, one of the more … difficult classmates, to help. All throughout this, Daehwi was so skinny and pale, and so many people had swarmed over the boy, expressing concerns and worries, but he’d brushed them off with a bright smile and an energetic “I’m fine!”

 

Now, the two could see that Daehwi was, in fact, not fine, and he’d probably been in this state ever since he returned.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” was the next sentence Jihoon spoke, voice soft as he gently set his bag down, Jinyoung following. Seeing the younger in tears twisted both Jinyoung and Jihoon’s insides, but they kept their composures, moving further into the classroom. Daehwi sniffed pathetically, rubbing furiously at the incoming tears and shook his head.

 

“I-I’m fine, hyungs,” he murmured, voice small and weak. Jihoon moved closer until he wasn’t too far from Daehwi, crouching down in front of him, whilst Jinyoung sunk down next to Daehwi, against the wall.

 

“Daehwi, I can see that you’re not fine. What happened?” Maybe it was Jihoon’s constant questioning or the imploring, concerned look on his face, or Jinyoung’s soft touches to Daehwi’s shoulders and legs, because next thing they knew Daehwi was sobbing into his hands again. Jihoon was frozen for a moment before he moved again – sitting down right in front of Daehwi and gently prying his hands from his face, quietly shushing him and stroking his skin comfortingly.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Daehwi, hyungs are here. Come,” Jihoon whispered, situating himself so he could easily pull the younger into his lap and hold him tightly. Daehwi’s arms wrapped around Jihoon’s shoulders and pulled him tight, face burying into his shoulder and tears already soaking through Jihoon’s uniform.

 

Jinyoung moved to sit beside the two, one hand dragging up and down Daehwi’s back, fingers catching on the ripples in the shirt and nails lightly scratching against the coarse fabric, the other resting where Daehwi’s leg was on Jihoon’s.

 

Jihoon repeated his quiet shushes into Daehwi’s ear, moving Daehwi around so he was firmly sat in Jihoon’s lap and his legs around Jihoon’s waist, his free arm around Daehwi’s lower back to keep him steady. He met Jinyoung’s eyes, only to see the younger fighting back tears too as he stroked Daehwi’s back.

 

After a few minutes of heartbreaking crying, Jihoon could feel the sobs subsiding and Daehwi’s body stopped shuddering. His head shifted before pulling back slightly, and Jihoon found himself staring into watery, red-rimmed eyes. From behind, Jinyoung fished for the handkerchief he always carried in his jacket, before handing it to Daehwi.

 

“Here – don’t worry, it’s clean,” Jinyoung murmured, moving to let Daehwi slowly extricate himself from the two to clean himself up and throw the tissues away. As Daehwi was returning, however, Jihoon and Jinyoung allowed themselves to inquire just _once_.

 

“Daehwi … are you okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

Daehwi was startled – he’d just finished sobbing into his hyung’s shoulder and basically ruined his shirt, and made Jinyoung give up his handkerchief, yet they were still worried about him. He could feel something churning inside of him, but pushed it down.

 

“I-I’m … I’m better now, thank you Jihoon-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung,” he mumbled, bending down to grab his bag only to have Jihoon grab it instead, scrambling to his feet with Jinyoung close behind..

 

“A-Are you going home now? We can walk you, if you’d like …” Jihoon’s voice trailed off, and Daehwi – for the first time today – could feel a small, watery smile spread tug at his lips.

 

“If you’re fine with it, hyungs …” The two couldn’t contain their smile, and Jinyoung gently wrapped an arm around Daehwi’s shoulders, Jihoon wiping at a stray tear on his cheek before leading the teenager out of the classroom with both his and Daehwi’s bag in his arms.

 

“We’d always be fine with this, Daehwi.”

 

* * *

 

**_hit that jae jae @kimhwannie_ **

_wow did i really just see that?_

**_hit that jae jae @kimhwannie_ **

_like is this the real life?? someone STRAIGHT UP wanna say that abt him??_

**_hit that jae jae @kimhwannie_ **

_in front of MY SALAD????_

**_sing sang seong @ongs_woo_ **

_what is **@kimhwannie** talking abt?????_

**_king daniel @catgod_ **

**_@ongs_woo_ ** _you don’t want to know._

**_sammy boy @poc_king_ **

_whoever is spreading those rumours, thanks a lot. you really know how to unnecessarily attack someone_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

**_@poc_king_ ** _don’t defend your boyfriend when it was confirmed he cheated. hes lucky to even pass that class now_

**_sammy boy @poc_king_ **

**_@hahaminho_ ** _he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend, and i don’t remember asking for your unwarranted and wrong opinion. when have you EVER had any friendly inclinations towards daehwi hyung? no one likes you, fuck off._

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

**_@poc_king_ ** _you’ve resorted to insulting me based on how many friends i have – are all of daehwi’s friends as pathetic as him?_

**_sammy boy @poc_king_ **

**_@hahaminho_ ** _are you just projecting because you’ve finally realised what a fucking asshole you are and you’re mad that daehwi hyung’s actually an amazing person with people who genuinely care about him_

**_queen somi @so__mi01_ **

_thank god **@poc_king** for finally going off _

**_sungwoon @nth_bboi_ **

_i leave for college only to miss samuel go the fuck off_

**_mother monster @minkooo_ **

_i love how jonghyun, minhyun and dongho are blatantly ignoring samuel (rightfully) going off_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

_well they’re not doing their jobs well enough if someone like *** ****** is going around scot-free after cheating_

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

_oh my god …_

****

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

_this is why everyone was whispering and staring at me today?_

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

_everyone thinks i copied minho hyung’s physics assignment?_

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

_it’s not true …_

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

**_@magumagu_ ** _why would everyone think i’d risk my scholarship?_

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

**_@magumagu_ ** _please, don’t believe minho hyung or whoever else is saying i cheated … i really didn’t …_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

_last time ****** cheats off of me_

**_sammy boy @poc_king_ **

_i really am about to go kill someone be right back_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“School Council – W-Net High”_ **

****

**_president onibugi:_ ** _okay we have to talk about that rumour, guys_

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _It’s obviously not true. First of all, Daehwi is one of the smartest kids in this school. Second of all, the rumour came from Ha Minho._

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _Even though we all don’t believe it to be true, we still have to investigate. Their physics professor came and talked to me – he expressed concerns because the work was similar, but because it’s Minho and Daehwi we have to take that into account._

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _Minho’s not making it any easier too._

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _Okay … we’ll take this to the principal, okay? Also, where the hell is the rest of the Council?_

**_im minaj:_ ** _sorry im here now_

**_im minaj:_ ** _woojin called donghyun and i over to their dorm_

**_im minaj_ ** _: daehwi is really upset abt this_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _It’s fine, Youngmin._

**_im minaj:_ ** _jinyoung and jihoon took him to get some food_

**_im minaj:_ ** _well away from any students_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _just keep an eye on them, please_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _ah my head hurts i can already see the paperwork and hear the complaints_

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _I think Minki is close to killing someone, but I can’t be sure._

**_president onibugi:_ ** _fuck me i think im close to killing someone_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _anyway id better go to the higher ups and get started on this mess_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _guys even tho we believe daehwis side u have to act impartial now – its still a serious issue and we have to treat it like it is one_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _people are gonna say we’ll favour daehwi bc we’re all friendly with him, so show everyone that ur all as professional as u are and don’t let anyone say otherwise._

**_president onibugi:_ ** _At all._

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _I’m never nothing less than professional._

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _I’ll make sure Minki doesn’t commit any murders_

**_im minaj:_ ** _don’t worry jonghyunnie_

**_nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji_ **

_i’m not even going to begin about how messed up this is …_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _thank god bc im tired of hearing u talk about it can we eat the pizza in piece_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _i meant *peace …_

**_nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji_ **

_daehwis cry laughing bc jinyoung made such a simple typo wow so pure_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

_my boyfriend and my best friend are both attacking me okay, it’s a simple mistake i was hungry_

**_daehwi @magumagu_ **

_thanks …_


	2. is it only going to get worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wondered why he asked Minho’s help in the first place – the older male already showed contempt towards him, and hated the fact that he was the oldest out of his entire grade, whilst Daehwi (one of the youngest) was one of the smartest kids. But he’d been so desperate, and Daehwi always believed in giving people chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so an attempt at a schedule is anywhere between 2 to 5 days, maybe once a week if school is hectic. i really hope i can adhere to this, and i will try my best!

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _with this loser this morning **@hahaminho**_

****

****

****

**_nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji_ **

_wow snakes with snakes … who would’ve thought_

**_hyeop that ass @kwonkwon_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _the tea is scalding this morning_

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

_is that 5 years of fake ass friendship down the drain i hear?_

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

**_@hhan_jong_ ** _it is indeed_

**_sing sang seong @ongs_woo_ **

_it’s a new day and everyone is still petty_

**_sing sang seong @ongs_woo_ **

**_@ongs_woo_ ** _and i wouldn’t have it any other way_

**_king daniel @catgod_ **

_can people please appreciate peter and rooney more they just want love_

* * *

 

The next day was, unsurprisingly, even worse – even with the support of his best friends.

 

_(And apparently half of the – already large – student population)_

By now, Daehwi definitely knew that, whilst everyone may not have _believed_ it, everyone was aware of the rumour going around – that he had copied Ha Minho’s Physics assignment.

 

He wondered why he asked Minho’s help in the first place – the older male already showed contempt towards him, and hated the fact that he was the oldest out of his entire grade, whilst Daehwi _(one of the youngest)_ was one of the smartest kids. But he’d been so desperate, and Daehwi always believed in giving people chances.

 

Plus Euiwoong was busy trying not to kill Hyungseob, and Jihoon and Jinyoung were stressing over other classes. Other than those three, Daehwi didn’t want to ask anyone else – he had managed to get himself _so far_ , and he can get himself further.

 

But not this time.

 

The first half of the day was … tolerable – he had all his easy subjects: Art, Music, English and Korean History, and lunch time was much better than yesterday.

* * *

  _“Daehwi!” Seonho had dragged the older male over to where their friends all sat – Daniel and Seongwoo, the seniors and designated ‘parents’ of the group, were sitting with Daniel’s legs in Seongwoo’s lap, Samuel and Hyungseob were arguing as Euiwoong slept with his head in Hyungseob’s lap, Guanlin was murmuring over words in his Korean textbook whilst chatting on the phone with someone – presumably Dongho – and, lastly, Jihoon and Jinyoung were arguing over something on Jinyoung’s phone._

_Daehwi noticed how some of the group was missing – Jaehwan must’ve had music practice, Woojin had dance practice, and the Student Council members (plus Minki and Donghyun) had said earlier that they had an important meeting. Daehwi had also noticed the additions of Hyungseob and Euiwoong – they usually sat with their other friends, but it was nice to see them for once._

_“Daehwi!” “Yah, you’re finally here-“ “We missed you, son!” The last one was from Seongwoo, and was immediately met with loud groans and even a juice thrown at him._

_Daehwi grinned, sliding down between Samuel and Hyungseob and breaking up the argument. He gently patted Euiwoong’s head, the half-asleep boy now slowly stirring awake with a soft groan and sleepy swat at Daehwi’s hand._

_“Have you got money today?” Daniel asked, leaning over Guanlin’s book to look closer at Daehwi, who was nodding his head and held up the chips and water he’d gotten._

_“I remembered my wallet, thank goodness – Seonho, I love you, but you never leave me any food.” Seonho shrugged around a mouthful of noodles, and sent the entire group into laughter._

_It was the first time that day that Daehwi has truly smiled._

* * *

After lunch was when it got harder.

 

His first subject after the break was Maths, and he shared the class with none of his close friends – whilst Daehwi was friendly with almost everyone, it didn’t mean that he was close enough to really _be_ their friend. Throughout the class, he was bombarded with stares and hushed whispering whenever he answered a question, and the people around him, whilst trying to be subtle, kept their books pointed away from Daehwi.

 

The next subject, Biology, was fine – he had Euiwoong in this class and they were partners, so he spent the entire lesson drawing inexplicable hexagons all over Euiwoong’s book and driving the poor class president to insanity. _(Euiwoong still loves him, however – Euiwoong could never hate his cousin, no matter how annoying Daehwi gets)_

 

But Physics …

 

That was his last subject, and he could already feel Ha Minho’s angry gaze directed right on him. Jihoon and Jinyoung both shot him comforting gazes and he nodded back, and Euiwoong broke away from torturing Hyungseob long enough to wink at Daehwi.

 

The confidence from his friends was short-lived, however, when the teacher walked in – Mr Kim, one of the fiercest teachers at W-Net High, and one of the few that did not like Daehwi.

 

He could already feel himself shrinking into his seat, wishing that everyone would stop staring at him, that Ha Minho would leave him alone, and that the warmth growing behind his eyes was just because it was summer. _(It was autumn)_

“Everyone, open to page 532 of your textbook, please – we will begin reviewing the new topic for our next assessment – our exam.” Daehwi opened his book, ignoring all the stares and whispers around him, only stopping when Mr Kim spoke again.

 

“Also, Mr Lee Daehwi and Mr Ha Minho, please step outside. _With_ all of your materials.” If the class wasn’t silent before, it definitely was now – a pin dropped could’ve been heard as the two boys silently gathered their items. Daehwi pointedly ignored all the students in the class staring at him, only acknowledging the comforting smiles of his friends before he left.

 

 

“Mr Lee … you are aware of why you are here, right?” Daehwi nodded, fingers digging into his thighs as Mr Kim spoke. He was currently in the teacher’s office, with Ha Minho already finished his interview and, hopefully, long gone by now.

 

Mr Kim raised an eyebrow, picking up a ruler and holding it as he continued on. “Yours and Mr Ha’s work bear … scarily odd details to each other’s, to such a point that we cannot overlook it.”

 

“I-I swear, sir, I never meant to copy hyung’s work, I only needed some he-“ Daehwi was cut off with a loud _smack!_ from the ruler slamming against the desk, Mr Kim’s expression now furious.

 

“ _You_ are a _scholarship student_ – one of the school’s _best!_ You are not the one who seeks help – you are the one who _gives it_!” Mr Kim was seething, leaning forward in his chair as Daehwi leant back. He fought the urge to whimper, and prayed desperately that the tears in the backs of his eyes would hold off long enough until he could get out.

 

“I am _disgusted_ that this happened, especially to two students such as yourself and Mr Ha. I cannot give you two a definitive answer on what is going to happen, but as we still do not know who has passed, you both are received the _bare minimum_ for a pass. I’d count that a win, Mr Lee – I was all for failing you both, but the Head of Physics convinced me to give you both another chance. After all, you have a scholarship to maintain, don’t you?”

 

Daehwi nodded as he stood up, Mr Kim waiting a few seconds before pointing the ruler at the door. If he noticed the glassiness of Daehwi’s eyes, or the tremble that accompanied his entire body, Mr Kim didn’t indicate it at all.

  
“Go.”

 

Daehwi hurriedly bowed, before turning around and running right out of there. Minho had already left, so Daehwi ran all the way down the corridor and past classrooms, finally seeking refuge in the bathrooms at the other end, in the mostly-empty Arts section.

 

He checked his watch – only fifteen minutes left of school. Fifteen minutes to gather his nerves.

 

Fifteen minutes to cry his little heart-broken fifteen-year-old heart out.

 

* * *

 

_**Ha Minho @hahaminho** _

_ugh._

_**Ha Minho @hahaminho** _

_**@hahaminho** we both received demerits._

_**Ha Minho @hahaminho** _

_**@hahaminho** but at least i still pass._

_**jongyoun @hhan_jong** _

_**@hahaminho** at least you passed, man_

_**baejinyoung @lollipophead** _

_callout post to park jihoon, stop stabbing me with a pencil i am not going to balance your equations_

_**baejinyoung @lollipophead** _

_**@lollipophead** for gods sake we are in physics, not chemistry_

__

__

_**nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji** _

_do i even take chemistry_

_**king daniel @catgod** _

_**@parkjiji** i’ve never seen you step foot inside a chemistry classroom_

_**nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji** _

_**@catgod** you’ve obviously never seen me on my way to a science classroom … in general_

_**king daniel @catgod** _

_**@parkjiji** you right you right_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_yo who jus nyoomed past me_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_**@snaggletoof** was that justin naruto running or_

_**$$$ @huangmnghao** _

_**@snaggletoof** yes it was_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_**@huangmnghao** this is why you’re my favourite dongsaeng_

_**daehwi @magumagu** _

_wasn’t i ur favourite dongsaeng, hyung????_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_w-what?? w-w-who’s daehwi?? never he-heard of him before?_

_**Ha Minho @hahaminho** _

_…_

_**Ha Minho @hahaminho** _

_wow._

_**daehwi @magumagu** _

_oh_

_**jongyoun @hhan_jong** _

_oh whoops found a photo with two rare snakes! **[posted a photo]**_

__

_**Hwang Minhyun @themperor** _

_**@hhan_jong** Have you literally forgotten that almost the entire School Council follows you_

__

_**Hwang Minhyun @themperor** _

_He deleted the photo. That’s right._

_**hyeop that ass @kwonkwon** _

_a shame, **@parkjiji** and i looked FETCHING back then :P_

_**nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji** _

_**@kwonkwon** you know it hyung :P_

_**sungwoon @nth_bboi** _

_can everyone literally stop vageuing wtf youre all children_

_**bkrump @hsw_krumppp** _

_**@nth_bboi** no ur just old_

_**sungwoon @nth_bboi** _

_**@hsw_krumppp** you’re older than me_

_**the lesser woojin @leewooj** _

_who changd my name i am the better woojin_

_**$$$ @huangmnghao** _

_never leave your phone unlocked and twitter open around me_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_yo, anyone seen daehwi? i was going to walk back to the apartment with him_

_**euweewoo @tiredboy** _

_**@snaggletoof** he never returned to class, hyung_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_**@tiredboy** surely with our combined daehwi senses we can find him_

_**euweewoo @tiredboy** _

_**@snaggletoof** you’d have better luck with jihoon hyung and jiynoung hyung rn bc i am So Tired_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_**@tiredboy** go sleep now boy_

_**Private Message** **Þ** **“daehwi & the better woojin”**_

__

_**the better woojin:** daehwi_

_**the better woojin:** daehwi_

_**the better woojin:** DAEHWIIII_

_**daehwi:** hhyung_

_**the better woojin:** oh … daehwi_

_**daehwi:** ii coucouldve lostmy scholrship_

_**daehwi:** iii ddnt even do anyytig_

_**the better woojin:** daehwi, buddy, where are you? im coming rn_

_**daehwi:** wwwhehres jiihon hyug aand jinyngg hyng_

_**the better woojin:** they’ve already left, but i can call them to go to the apartment_

_**the better woojin:** come on, hwi, tell me where you are please_

_**daehwi:** …_

_**daehwi:** t the b bathroom i n aart sction_

_**the better woojin:** on my way._

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_hurt my little brother again and i’ll hurt you._

_**im minaj @alpacadong** _

_wow **@dongpaca** our children grow up so fast :,)_

_**partner in crime @dongpaca** _

_**@alpacadong** woojin still owes me $50 from the time he made me give him my choice for the movie night_

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_**@dongpaca @alpacadong** over my dead body_

_**baejinyoung @lollipophead** _

_spent some more time with these three today **@snaggletoof @magumagu @parkjiji [posted a photo]**_

__

_**the better woojin @snaggletoof** _

_**@lollipophead @magumagu @parkjiji** aren’t we fucking goals_

_**nae maeum soge stfu @parkjiji** _

_**@snaggletoof @lollipophead @magumagu** never touch me like that again, you hoodlum_

_**the queen @so__mi01** _

_**@lollipophead** if i see any more red anything around daehwis eyes im kicking down ur entire school_

_**the queen @so__mi01** _

_**@lollipophead** glad i am free from the sausage fest of an allboys school_

_**baejinyoung @lollipophead** _

_**@so__mi01** i feel like if you were here you’d eradicate all the problems in one day_

_**the queen @so__mi01** _

_**@lollipophead** you know it, boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> han jongyoun is the maroo trainee that left pd101 because of a bullying scandal
> 
> yes euiwoong and daehwi are related here - they are first cousins (mothers were sisters).
> 
> parkwooj is not daehwi's actual older brother, but his parents were childhood best friends with daehwi and euiwoong's, so all three are basically like brothers
> 
>  
> 
> also daehwi bby why haven't you blocked minho's ass yet


	3. past enemies, or new foes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s bullying, it’s straight up bullying. We have to take it to the Council,” Justin spoke up from his position next to Samuel, wringing his hands nervously. “The Council hyungs’ can deal with it, can’t they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am incredibly tired because i had two speeches this week - as i type this, i am preparing for a speech tomorrow that, if i win, i get to fly to canberra (i'm australian hoyyy) to a bigger conference so wish me luck please
> 
> also more euiwoong because i love him so much
> 
> if this is shorter than the other chapters, i'm sorry, the word limit and page numbers lie because the texting format takes up more pages than you'd think

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

_Can someone tell Minki to stop putting dirt in my shoes?_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

_It’s really disconcerting …_

**_minkoo @minkooo_ **

**_@themperor_ ** _toughen up_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

_i hate minki_

**_minkoo @minkooo_ **

_jonghyun loves me i know too much about him_

**_Hwang Minhyun_ **

_Jonghyun is president of the School Council … and he is best friends with Choi Minki …_

**_angel face @cheonsa_ **

**_@themperor_ ** _try being his brother_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

**_@cheonsa_ ** _Jeonghan I am so sorry for anything I have done to inconvenience you, ever._

**_minkoo @minkooo_ **

_jeonghan ur going down_

**_angel face @cheonsa_ **

**_@minkooo_ ** _you think ur so slick boy_

****

**_pussy boy @catgod_ **

_whoever changed my name, thank you!_

****

**_pussy boy @catgod_ **

**_@catgod_ ** _i do love pussies_

**_owo seongwoo @ongs_woo_ **

**_@catgod_ ** _BABE DO YOU MEAN PUSSIES AS IN CATS_

**_pussy boy @catgod_ **

**_@ongs_woo_ ** _duh???_

**_Jisung @yoon_jisung_ **

_I never should’ve graduated and left Daniel by himself …_

**_Jisung @yoon_jisung_ **

**_@yoon_jisung_ ** _Daniel, come back home_

**_pussy boy @catgod_ **

_why is  jaehwan just screaming pussy boy in my dms_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _look at this dumbass **@parkjiji**_

****

**_hyeop’s left hand @parkjiji_ **

**_@lollipophead_ ** _why is my own boyfriend, the loml, so mean to me_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _why are u such a dumbass_

**_hoon’s right ankle @kwonkwon_ **

_remember when jihoon cried because of the sorcerer in ‘princess and the frog’?_

**_hoon’s right ankle @kwonkwon_ **

**_@kwonkwon_ ** _i sure do it was last week_

**_hyeop’s left hand @parkjiji_ **

**_@kwonkwon_ ** _this is cyberbullying_

**_ding dawng @dongpaca_ **

_yo where tf are my boys_

**_carrot top @alpacadong_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _um??? IM your boy???_

**_ding dawng @dongpaca_ **

**_@alpacadong_ ** _im talking abt our sons_

**_carrot top @alpacadong_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _i haven’t heard from either_

**_bababoonk @tiredboy_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _getting breakfast with this boy **@magumagu**_

****

**_skrrthwi @magumagu_ **

**_@tiredboy_ ** _stop stealing my banana bread?? i bought it for me???_

**_bababoonk @tiredboy_ **

**_@magumagu_ ** _we are of the same flesh and blood you cannot deny me what is rightfully mine_

**_skrrthwi @magumagu_ **

**_@tiredboy_ ** _im going to dunk ur head in the campus fountain_

* * *

 

The entire morning, Daehwi was either too busy to really talk to his friends, or he didn’t share the class with them.

This meant that he had gotten through an entire morning without any moral or emotional support, and even though Daehwi was used to being able to chat with those around him, he didn’t feel up to it lately.

Thank God for lunch. _(Or not, now that Daehwi thinks back on it)_

 

Daehwi slowly trudged to where his group sat, on the ground under a tree. Today, Jaehwan was there, situating himself right between Seongwoo and Daniel and laughing with them. Seonho and Guanlin were sitting next to Samuel, Seonho passionately arguing with Samuel whilst Guanlin tried to steal their food. Woojin was gone once more, and Hyungseob was replaced with Justin. Euiwoong wasn’t there either – he’d told Daehwi that he had duties to attend, and sent the other off with a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Jinyoung and Jihoon were the first ones to notice, breaking off from listening to Samuel and Seonho fight, to gently tug Daehwi down between them. Jinyoung must’ve seen the distress cracking through Daehwi’s façade, as he wrapped an arm around his lower back, Jihoon following suit with letting one of Daehwi’s legs rest on Jihoon’s.

The two knew how tactile Daehwi was _(everyone did)_ – he always sought comfort through touch, whether it was a hug, someone stroking his hair or back, or even just sitting side-by-side. Daehwi could feel tension melting out of his body, head dropping onto Jinyoung’s shoulder and hand gently nudging against where Jihoon’s rested on his thigh.

“You alright, Daehwi-hyung?” Samuel asked suddenly, tearing the older male out of his daze. Daehwi looked around – everyone in the circle was staring at him in concern. _(Seongwoo even held a hand over his heart.)_

“I-I’m fine, Muel-ah, honestly!” Daehwi assured him, cracking a _(tired)_ smile. Honestly, he was so tired – he couldn’t sleep much last night because he’d been crying so hard, and it took him hours of movies and cuddling from Woojin _(thank God for Woojin)_ to finally drift off listlessly. He’d also woken up early by Woojin’s alarm and couldn’t get back to sleep, so he’d studied and worked for three hours.

“You look exhausted, Daehwi,” Jaehwan piped up, tone not unkind. He yelped when Daniel smacked his shoulder, but no one missed the small smile that tugged across Daehwi’s lips.

“I’m just a bit rundown, hyung – my studies are getting a bit hectic now.” Everyone could feel the heavy atmosphere of what went unsaid – _”and how I’m being accused of cheating – it really takes it out of you.”_

“You have an hour for lunch, just have a sleep,” Jihoon murmured softly to Daehwi, when everyone had returned to their previous activities. He hooked his chin on Daehwi’s shoulder, Jinyoung turning around to face the two. “We’ll watch over you – Jinyoung-ie and I.”

Jinyoung nodded, squeezing Daehwi’s side and shuffling around so Daehwi could easily lay his head in his lap.

“Are you sure, hyungs?” Daehwi felt bad – he’d been relying so much on Jihoon and Jinyoung in the last few days, and he didn’t want to take up any more of their time. They both meant so much to him, and he would hate it if those two turned against him as well.

Jinyoung nodded as he gently tugged Daehwi down, letting the other lie on his back with his head in Jinyoung’s lap and feet in Jihoon’s. If the others had noticed what those three were doing by now, they didn’t say anything. Not when Daehwi finally drifted off, and Jihoon and Jinyoung both had matching looks of pure adoration.

 

* * *

 

**_treelin @guanlit_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _get me a man like jihoon hyung and jinyoung hyung_

**_so-mine @so__mi01_ **

**_@guanlit_ ** _wow??? so soft?!!!_

**_minkoo @minkooo_ **

**_@guanlit_ ** _my sons are so in love_

**_pussy boy @catgod_ **

**_@guanlit_ ** _heres guanlin,,, just casually exposing jinhoon_

****

**_treelin @guanlit_ **

_i can see ***** glaring across the courtyard samuel continue the salt_

**_the better foreigner @poc_king_ **

**_@guanlit_ ** _literally fuck off ***** we still don’t like u lol_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

_now they’re not even directly calling my name out_

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

**_@hahaminho_ ** _sips tea meme_

**_Kang Dongho @NUESTbaekho_ **

_If I could change my username back from when Minki, Jonghyun, Minhyun and Aaron-hyung and I had that band a few years ago, I would._

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

**_@NUESTbaekho_ ** _dude its not hard how have u not realised_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

**_@hyun__1 @NUESTbaekho_ ** _He’s treasuring the memories_

**_Kang Dongho @NUESTbaekho_ **

**_@themperor @hyun__1_ ** _Okay, Minki and Aaron-hyung aren’t helping me, can you two for once be useful?_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

**_@NUESTbaekho @themperor_ ** _no thanks_

**_skrrthwi @magumagu_ **

_ughh samuel accidentally hit me and now im awake_

**_skrrthwi @magumagu_ **

_whos messaged me_

**_skrrthwi @magumagu_ **

_…_

**_skrrthwi @magumagu_ **

_can’t you guys please leave me alone? please??_

* * *

  

It’d been five minutes since Daehwi had opened a random message on Twitter, which ended in poorly-concealed tears and Seongwoo and Daniel taking him to the nurse’s – Seongwoo’s arm wrapped protectively around him, and Daniel’s hand resting firmly on his back.

“Did you see the message, hyungs?” Seonho asked quietly, everyone withdrawn and sombre now. Jihoon shook his head, whilst Jinyoung nodded.

“It was …” Jinyoung’s voice trailed off, a slight tremble to the otherwise calm and composed boy. Jihoon scooted next to his boyfriend, intertwining their hands and squeezing softly.

“It’s bullying, it’s straight up bullying. We have to take it to the Council,” Justin spoke up from his position next to Samuel, wringing his hands nervously. “The Council hyungs’ can deal with it, can’t they?”

Jaehwan’s expression darkened.

“The Council hyungs’ try their best, but the teachers never listen to them. Not even Jonghyun-hyung, and he basically runs the school now.”

“But, surely, bullying him over Twitter is worthy enough to get the teachers’ attentions?” Seonho asked, looking around. “If Jinyoung-hyung is too upset to speak about it, it _has_ to be bad.”

“On Twitter, you can delete your conversation with them and it deletes for the other person as well. If Daehwi hasn’t screenshotted it yet, which I highly doubt he’s done, the other person can easily delete it and there will be no evidence. Plus,” Jinyoung sucked in a shaky breath, eyes trained on the grass, “what they said? Daehwi won’t want to associate with it at all.”

“Did you see the account?” Jinyoung shook his head at Jaehwan’s question, feeling himself anchored with Jihoon calmly stroking his fingers.

“No – it wasn’t a personal account. All I saw was … ‘expose’, or something like that …”

Silence reigned for a few moments, Jinyoung still glaring at the ground, when a loud yell and Jihoon scrambling up from their seat caused him to look up.

Across the yard – somehow making it there without alerting both Jinyoung and any of their friends – Kim Samuel was currently punching the daylights out of Ha Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not condone violence, especially unnecessary violence. do not be kim samuel


	4. common sense; i don't know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **king jaehwan:** minhyun hyung just got here  
>  **king jaehwan:** attractive as always  
>  **owo seongwoo:** what are we chopped meat  
>  **king jaehwan:** as long as hwang minhyun exists, you will always be chopped meat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - mentions of anxiety and non-graphic/descriptive mention of panic attacks (Jinyoung just explaining he has panic attacks)
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't as long, or as good, as the previous ones - I wanted to get one out there before I completely started disregarding the ""schedule"", so it's 11:00pm + hours and I have been running on, about, 6 hours of sleep for two nights. I quickly edited and checked this chapter so it should hopefully be decent.
> 
> I promise the next ones will be better.

**_lin’s bby grill @seonhoe_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _YO SAMUEL WHAT THE FUCK_

****

**_nyeum nyeum @juhaknyeon_ **

_DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE KIM SAMUEL GOING HULK SMASH OR IS THAT JUST ME_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

_my “Samuel is being a dumbass” senses are tingling_

**_lin’s bby grill @seonhoe_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _noona come collect ur boyfriend_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@seonhoe_ ** _sorry Samuel who? i don’t know him_

**_Private Message Þ_ ** **_“School Council – W-Net High”_**

****

**_president onibugi:_ ** _dongho_

 **_Kang Dongho:_ ** _I’m going, goddamnit._

**_lin’s bby grill @seonhoe_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _damn why is dongho hyung so strong_

****

**_$.coups @choicheol_ **

_dongho actually just picked up both minho and Samuel in both arms_

**_angel face @cheonsa_ **

**_@choicheol_ ** _youre fucking me_

**_anime and god @hongshua_ **

**_@cheonsa @choicheol_ ** _he’s also fucking me_

**_$.coups @choicheol_ **

**_@hongshua @cheonsa_ ** _why am i fucking u both if ur gonna be like this_

**_mother monster @minkooo_ **

_ew old people love_

**_angel face @cheonsa_ **

**_@minkoo_ ** _you’re literally a month younger than me shut the fuck ur mouth_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“the kool katz”_ **

****

**_pussy boy:_ ** _Seongwoo and i are at the nurse’s with daehwi_

 **_pussy boy:_ ** _hes . um_

 **_owo seongwoo:_ ** _he’s still really upset_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _i texted euiwoong the dude’s on his way now_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _we’ve got an issue here too rn_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _currently dongho hyung has both samuel and ha minho in a headlock because samuel decided it was smart to try and beat the shit out of him_

 **_pussy boy:_ ** _the fuck samuel_

 **_owo seongwoo:_ ** _didn’t know he had it in him_

 **_hyeop’s left hand:_ ** _lol neither did we_

 **_king jaehwan:_ ** _minhyun hyung just got here_

 **_king jaehwan:_ ** _attractive as always_

 **_owo seongwoo:_ ** _what are we chopped meat_

 **_king jaehwan:_ ** _as long as hwang minhyun exists, you will always be chopped meat_

 **_owo seongwoo:_ ** _fair enough_

 **_pussy boy:_ ** _that’s legit_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _okay ignoring the hyungs’ weird sexual tension_

 **_owo seongwoo:_ ** _what_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _just focus on daehwi ok euiwoong said he might take 5 mins_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _hes busy being a good student or smthn idk_

 **_pussy boy:_ ** _he’s kinda just staring at the ground_

 **_pussy boy:_ ** _he stopped really crying abt 5 mins ago but still,,,_

 **_owo seongwoo:_ ** _we’ll stay w him as long as we can_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _thanks hyungs_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _oh shit i have to go_

 **_the better woojin:_ ** _minhyun hyung is coming to us_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

_Why is everyone so … ?_

**_king jaehwan @kimhwannie_ **

_a rare hwang minhyun subtweeting rt for 10 years good luck_

**_hyeop’s left hand @parkjiji_ **

**_@kimhwannie_ ** _rt_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@kimhwannie_ ** _rt_

**_lin’s bby grill @seonhoe_ **

**_@kimhwannie_ ** _can i get a hell freakin yeah rt_

**_seonho anti @guanlit_ **

**_@kimhwannie_ ** _rt_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

**_@kimhwannie_ ** _lol rt_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

_How is Jonghyun still the president?_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

_lol i honestly don’t know_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“bababoonk – skrrthwi”_ **

****

**_bababoonk:_ ** _yo daehwi sorry but im almost there_

 **_bababoonk:_ ** _sorry hyungseob hyung was being a pain_

 **_bababoonk:_ ** _idk if ur reading these actually tbh_

 **_bababoonk:_ ** _anyway ill be there soon_

**_bababoonk @tiredboy_ **

_…_

**_bababoonk @tiredboy_ **

_who did it_

**_bababoonk @tiredboy_ **

**_@baejinyoung @parkjiji @catgod @kimhwannie @snaggletoof @ongs_woo @guanlit_ ** _who the fuck did it_

For such a small boy with such a cute face, Lee Euiwoong was also one of the most intimidating students in the tenth grade.

 

Which is probably how he became the student president in the first place.

 

He even had Seongwoo, the eldest there currently, staring at the ground in shame. Daehwi was asleep on the bed, head pillowed in Euiwoong’s lap and the younger was gently stroking his hair.

 

“W-We don’t know, Euiw-“ Jinyoung was cut off with Euiwoong’s death glare, words trailing off pathetically. He held up Daehwi’s phone, the Twitter message open and boring itself into everyone’s minds. Jaehwan full-body shuddered at the words; Daniel could feel genuine tears building behind his eyes; Jihoon clutched Jinyoung’s hand tighter and Seongwoo felt hot anger coil in his stomach.

 

“I … want to know … who sent this – this _disgusting_ message to my cousin. To my own _family_ – I want to know who tried to hurt my cousin so bad that they’d resort to _this!_ ” Euiwoong’s fingers tightened around the phone, as if he was about to throw it, but changed his mind last minute. The anger seemed to seep out of him at his words, the phone falling onto the bed and his body slumping. His gaze dropped to the floor, eyes turning glassy and hand trembling in Daehwi’s hair.

 

“It’s more than just cheating rumours, now … isn’t it? It’s getting worse,” Euiwoong whispered, as the others slowly found their seats. Jihoon sat on one side of Euiwoong, Woojin occupying the other. Jinyoung squeezed next to Jihoon, and Jaehwan collapsed into Daniel’s lap, with Seongwoo on his left holding Jaehwan’s hand.

 

“Are the hyungs going to do something? The council hyungs?” Jaehwan shrugged, drawing the attention of everyone.

 

“They try their best, but the teachers rarely listen – Jonghyun only has so much power …” he trailed off listlessly, returning Seongwoo’s comforting squeeze and shifted to get more comfortable on Daniel. Jinyoung dropped his head onto Jihoon’s shoulder, exhaling shakily. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, but allowed Jihoon to gently caress his knee – Jinyoung had been taking it a lot harder than Jihoon.

 

He’d known Daehwi for a while, and the younger had been his first true friend – he’d introduced him into his friendship group, and he’s the one who introduced him to Jihoon. It had always been “ _Daehwi &Jinyoung”_, until it became “ _Daehwi &Jihoon&Jinyoung”. _Even then, Jinyoung had always felt that connection with Daehwi – a connection only recently he and Jihoon had decided to pursue further.

 

“You alright?” Jihoon whispered softly, burying his nose into Jinyoung’s hair and feeling the other nod. “If you need to go outside, don’t hesitate to – I’ll come with you.”

 

All Jinyoung could think was _thank god for Park Jihoon_ – his boyfriend, asides from Daehwi, was always amazing at handling Jinyoung’s panic attacks and anxiety. He’d been doing so well lately, but all the stress and worry over Daehwi had Jinyoung too strung out, and they’d come back once, so far. Jinyoung nodded again, lips ghosting over Jihoon’s skin, before pulling back.

 

“What are we going to do?” he asked softly, leaning to meet Euiwoong’s eyes. _(His tired, glassy eyes – the poor boy.)_

“We have to tell _someone_ – this comment is too disgusting to ignore.” It must’ve been getting to Euiwoong, because his voice was trembling and a tear slipped down his cheek. He scrubbed at his face, sniffling and trying to stem the coming tears. “We hav-have to do _something_.”

 

 

**_samuel @poc_king_ **

_i got detention but it was worth it_

**_ju$tin @huangmnghao_ **

**_@poc_king_ ** _dude it really wasn’t_

**_samuel @poc_king_ **

**_@huangmnghao_ ** _ugh fuck i know_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

_ugh._

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

_he gave me a black eye the asshole_

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

**_@hahaminho_ ** _he’s the one whos got detention now_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

**_@hhan_jong_ ** _true true_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

_when will kyulkyung noona notice me_

**_hyeops left hand @parkjiji_ **

**_@lollipophead_ ** _sometimes i think you love her more than me_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _you’re right i do_

**_hyeops left hand @parkjiji_ **

**_@lollipophead_ ** _YOU’RE A GAY TEENAGER, BAE JINYOUNG_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _and yet i’d STILL marry kyulkyung noona in a heartbeat_

**_kyuukyuu @zhoujieqiong_ **

_why is somi’s best friend’s best friend so obsessed w me_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@zhoujieqiong_ ** _just indulge him unnie hes blinded by ur beauty_

**_kyuukyuu @zhoujieqiong_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _i am Not Interested™ i am a Lady Lover_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@zhoujieqiong_ ** _and he has a boyfriend plus a big gay crush on my best friend so ur both in the same boat_

**_kyuukyuu @zhoujieqiong_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _omo? the plot thickens_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“kyuukyuu – baejinyoung”_ **

****

**_kyuukyuu:_ ** _i heard u have big gay crushes_

 **_kyuukyuu:_ ** _relatable_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _NOONA OH MY GOD_

**_hyeops left hand @parkjiji_ **

**_[sent a photo]_ ** _thanks noona now hes crying **@zhoujieqiong**_

****

****

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“W-Net High Expose – skrrthwi”_ **

****

**_W-Net High Expose:_ ** _We found some more stuff, Daehwi_

 **_W-Net High Expose:_ ** _The cheating? Only just the beginning._

 **_skrrthwi:_ ** _whhy a re u doin this_

 **_W-Net High Expose:_ ** _Because we’re bored._

 **_W-Net High Expose:_ ** _And we’re tired._

 **_skrrthwi:_ ** _of whh at_

 **_W-Net High Expose:_ ** _Of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it so dramatic this isn't an action movie


	5. only trying to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you scammed me into letting you stay this morning,” Woojin bemoaned from his spot on the couch, Seonho having manhandled him into a pillow as he tapped away on Daehwi’s phone.
> 
> “You left without me, hyung …” Seongwoo cackled loudly at Woojin’s offended face, setting the rice down in front of Daehwi and accepting the side dishes from Daniel, setting them down as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's more social media than narrative - when it's harder for me to write/start a chapter, I just start with social media because it helps me get into the mood. (plus I like writing everyone being dumbasses)

**_youngmins fave son @snaggletoof_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _jihoon is a cursed post_

**_bloop @parkjiji_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _i-im 19, you fight me?_

 

**_youngmins fave son @snaggletoof_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _ur 16_

**_seonho ;) @seonhoe_ **

_your fave is problematic – lai guanlin_

_he doesn’t know the jonas brothers_

**_usa name ha sengwoon @nth_bboi_ **

**_@seonhoe @guanlit_ ** _SIR GUANLIN WHAT THE FUCK IS UP_

**_treelin @guanlit_ **

**_@nth_bboi @seonhoe_ ** _I AM A TAIWANESE MALE TEENAGER_

**_usa name ha sengwoon @nth_bboi_ **

**_@guanlit @seonhoe_ ** _AND I AM A OLD ASS KOREAN MAN AND I WOULD DIE FOR THE JOBROS_

**_treelin @guanlit_ **

**_@nth_bboi @seonhoe_ ** _lol sounds like a you problem_

**_bloop @parkjiji_ **

_guanlin doesn’t know the jobros what world are we living in_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

_wow … wow, guanlin_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

_guanlin wtf is ur damage son_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

_guanlin doesn’t listen to jobros? oh worm???_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _are u using that right_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

**_@alpacadong_ ** _idk i just want to fit in with the kids_

**_youngmins fave son @snaggletoof_ **

_i don’t claim those hyungs_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _a nice day_

**_heeso @choiheehee_ **

**_@hahaminho_ ** _that black eye is so ugly_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

**_@choiheehee_ ** _tell me about it ugh_

**_heeso @choiheehee_ **

**_@hahaminho_ ** _are u walking to school? ur on my route wait by the sixways ill walk w you_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

**_@choiheehee_ ** _if you’re going to insult me the entire way, i’m throwing you to the road_

**_knight samuel @poc_king_ **

_its weird seeing [snake emoji] have other friends_

**_seonho ;) @seonhoe_ **

**_@poc_king_ ** _listen typing [snake emoji] does not make an emoji appear_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _noona got me a drink this morning :D thanks!! **@zhoujieqiong**_

****

**_kyuukyuu @zhoujieqiong_ **

**_@lollipophead_ ** _no worries my gay son_

****

**_bloop @parkjiji_ **

_jinyoung and kyulkyung noona , 10 best anime character developments_

**_youngmins fave son @snaggletoof_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _ur jus jealous bc daniel hyung still wont adopt you_

**_bloop @parkjiji_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _LISTEN ITD BE AMAZING BUT NO HE LOVES LIL WOOJ MORE_

**_daniel hyungs fav @leewooj_ **

_;D_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“baejinyoung – bloop”_ **

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _babe_

 **_bloop:_ ** _whats up my beautiful boy_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _the fuck_

 **_bloop:_ ** _im sorry can i not love my boyfriend???_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _its too early for this tomfoolery_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _anyway have u heard from dae?_

 **_bloop:_ ** _no actually_

 **_bloop:_ ** _i haven’t heard from him since yesterday_

 **_bloop:_ ** _im not too worried tho bc woojin would’ve said something?_

 **_bloop:_ ** _they do room together_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _i know i worry too much_

 **_bloop:_ ** _i worry too much as well, jinyoungie_

 **_bloop:_ ** _but all we can do is wait and be there for him_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _yeah …_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _thank you_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _i lov u_

 **_bloop:_ ** _praise hallelujah!_

 **_baejinyoung:_ ** _u screenshot this im breaking ur phone_

 **_bloop:_ ** _understandable, have a nice day_

**_Kang Dongho @NUESTbaekho_ **

**_@minkooo_ ** _Stop yelling “daddy sexy” at me, please_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

**_@NUESTbaekho_ ** _wtf minki_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

**_@hyun__1 @NUESTbaekho_ ** _You all are horrible human beings._

**_ocean man take me by the ha @kwakkwak_ **

**_@themperor @hyun__1 @NUESTbaekho_ ** _wow i am so glad i graduated_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

_owo awon hwung doewnt wove uw  sad uwu_

**_president onibugi @hyun__1_ **

**_@hyun__1_ ** _OH MY GOD MINKI GO AWAY_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

_Can we please kick Jonghyun and Dongho off of the school council, please?_

**_cheol @choicheol_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _minki and jeonghan wont stop yelling at each other_

**_cheol @choicheol_ **

**_@choicheol_ ** _theyre not even arguing this time for once they keep yelling daddy sexy as loud as they can_

**_Kang Dongho @NUESTbaekho_ **

**_@choicheol_ ** _Oh my God, when will it end?_

****

****

**_ocean man take me by the ha @kwakwak_ **

_im sorry i have failed my sons_

**_ocean man take me by the ha @kwakwak_ **

**_@kwakwak_ ** _except minki and jonghyun they were always disappointments_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

_yo wheres son no.2_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

**_@alpacadong_ ** _you cant say that he’ll think we favour woojin_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _but … he is literally son no.2 … he is the second son_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

**_@alpacadong_ ** _HYUNG_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

_wheres son no. we love you both equally_

* * *

 

Daehwi still doesn’t know how he managed to convince Woojin to leave before him that morning, or how he managed to convince himself to take the day off, but the day found Lee Daehwi cooped up in his dorm.

 

After Jihoon and Jinyoung took him back to the dorms yesterday, and Daehwi had found the new messages, it’d had been an … _emotional_ few hours. Luckily, Woojin was at dance practice with his boyfriend, Hyungseob, and didn’t get back until nine. All it took was Daehwi to pretend he was asleep, and Woojin was satisfied enough to crash on his bed and sleep.

 

The morning was harder – Woojin makes it a daily occurrence to walk with Daehwi to school, but he must’ve been late to something that day because Daehwi was awoken, not by Woojin yelling and shaking him, but by his own body clock.

 

After locking the dorm door, Daehwi plopped down on his bed and pulled his laptop to him, planning to do some work _(whilst watching some dramas)_.

 

Okay … maybe he ended up just watching dramas.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _LEE DAEHWI!_ ” Woojin banged on the door, cursing himself for forgetting his keys that morning. Jihoon sighed, shoving Woojin aside and letting Daniel catch the floundering boy.

 

“Daehwi, it’s Jihoon-hyung – open the door, please? Your dumbass hyung, Woojin, forgot his keys, and we don’t have Sungwoon-hyung to pick our locks anymore.” Seonho looked vaguely horrified – he’d never met Sungwoon, but the thought of having a friend adept in picking locks sounded terrifying.

 

Currently, some of Daehwi’s friends were in front of the dorm door – Jihoon, Woojin, Daniel, Seonho and Seongwoo. Jinyoung and Guanlin had an exam to catch up on, and Jaehwan was tutoring some kids in Music. Woojin had dragged all his friends with him when he realised that he forgot his key, and Daehwi had, in fact, not left the dorm all day.

 

Jihoon waited a few more minutes before knocking again, kicking Woojin before the dancer could scream again. “Daehwi, Woojin is actually about to shit himself if you don’t open the door – please hurry up.”

 

There was a loud crash from inside before the door swung open, and a dishevelled, puffy-faced Daehwi stood in front. He looked like he’d just woken up from a long sleep, and his eyes were still half-closed.

 

“Mmm … morning, hyungs,” he mumbled, Woojin barrelling in past him and snatching up his keys, looking around at the apartment.

 

“What have you been doing all day?” Seongwoo asked, steering the younger into a chair and already moving to find some food to wake Daehwi up. Seonho plopped onto the couch, snatching Daehwi’s phone discarded on the floor.

 

“Watched some dramas … and slept,” Daehwi mumbled, letting Jihoon – who had moved to sit next to him, by now – pull his head so Daehwi was leaning against him. Daniel ruffled both kids’ hair before moving to stand next to his boyfriend, grabbing a bowl for the rice Seongwoo was heating up.

  
“You slept for five hours?” Daehwi nodded, Daniel laughing softly at his response. “You must’ve been tired.”

 

“I can’t believe you scammed me into letting you stay this morning,” Woojin bemoaned from his spot on the couch, Seonho having manhandled him into a pillow as he tapped away on Daehwi’s phone.

 

“You left without me, hyung …” Seongwoo cackled loudly at Woojin’s offended face, setting the rice down in front of Daehwi and accepting the side dishes from Daniel, setting them down as well.

 

“Here, dear child of mine – eat.” Woojin frowned from his spot under Seonho, ignoring the younger’s incessant poking to push himself up and level a glare at the boyfriends in the kitchen.

 

“I’m telling Donghyun-hyung and Youngmin-hyung you said that, and they’re going to kick your ass.” Seongwoo stuck his tongue out at Woojin, and Daniel swatted his back.

 

“Don’t antagonise him, hyung – we have to go, anyway. Jihoon, you’re going to be late to your practice,” Daniel chided softly, dragging Seongwoo behind him and tugging at Jihoon’s shirt. “You too, Woojin – Seonho, get off him!”

 

Jihoon shook Daniel’s hand off, smiling comfortingly at Daehwi and squeezing his leg softly, before getting up and following Daniel. “See you later, Daehwi.”

 

Woojin followed suit, squeezing the nape of Daehwi’s neck and stealing a bite of his food. “See you later, squirt. Don’t trash the place too much, and don’t let Seonho eat my chocolate.” Daehwi nodded, and sighed as the door finally closed behind him.

 

It was silent for a few moments – so quiet that Daehwi forgot that Seonho was even there – until the younger sidled up beside him and held his phone up. Daehwi turned to see Seonho staring at him, leaning against the counter and an unimpressed expression across his face, the _messages_ staring at him.

 

“What’s this about, hyung?”

 

* * *

 

 

**_seonho ;) @seonhoe_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _trashing woojin hyungs apartment with my fave **@magumagu**_

****

**_youngmins fave son @snaggletoof_ **

**_@seonhoe @magumagu_ ** _you demon child_

**_seonho ;) @seonhoe_ **

**_@snaggletoof @magumagu_ ** _love u hyung_

**_Longguo @jin_longguo_ **

_Why does Daniel think he loves cats more than I do?_

**_hewwo owo @98shihyun_ **

**_@jin_longguo_ ** _not again hyung  let it go_

**_the best parent @catgod_ **

**_@jin_longguo_ ** _come on longguo lets duel_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

**_@98shihyun_ ** _come quick your boyfriend is duelling daniel hyung in the courtyard_

**_hewwo owo @98shihyun_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _hes not my boyfriend i don’t claim him sorry_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

**_@98shihyun [posted a photo_ **

****

**_hewwo owo @98shihyun_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _HOLY SHIT IM ZOOMING_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“daehwi – seonho ;)”_ **

****

**_daehwi:_ ** _seonho_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _i don’t agree with this hyung_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _please, seonho_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _you know all the hyungs will get mad at me when they find out_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _not IF, WHEN_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _i don’t want to tell them they’ll freak out_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _hyung, they need to know this_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _it’s fine, seonho. im not worried about it anymore_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _yeah but i am_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _seonho, as your hyung, please just listen to me_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _…_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _i wont tell them yet, but if it gets worse im going straight to minhyun hyung_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _seonho_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _you cant do this by urself hyung, but ill keep the messages a secret for now_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _but if i find out its getting worse – and i will find out – im not going to hold back im going straight to minhyun hyung_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _is this the best i am going to get from u_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _yes, hyung_

 **_seonho ;):_ ** _you know its bc i care abt you, hyung_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _i know …_

 **_daehwi:_ ** _thank you, seonho_

**_seonho ;) @seonhoe_ **

**_[posts a video] @guanlit_ **

****

**_treelin @guanlit_ **

**_@seonhoe_ ** _is this the fabled jobros_

**_treelin @guanlit_ **

**_@seonhoe_ ** _theyre … alright_

**_usa name ha sengwoon @nth_bboi_ **

_PRAISE BE GUANLIN IS LIKING THE JOBROS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ongniel are daehwi's second parents rt if you agree


	6. more troubles, unveiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **miss somi:**  bc i have to make sure ur little gay heart isn’t broken  
>  **blackpink in ur area:**  first of all im not gay  
>  **miss somi:**  u had a romantic relationship with a male  
>  **blackpink in ur area:**  u got me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - mentions of lack of iron (anaemia implied) and fainting, due to neglect of eating by focusing too much on studying (main focus is the entirety of the woojin intervention section, the second paragraph of the narrative), and implied anxiety attacks (jihoon and jinyoung's dm's in last twitter format section)
> 
> really hope I did this chapter justice - I tried to fit more narrative in here.
> 
> also, thank you all so much to everyone who's interacted with the story! you all don't realise how much you inspire me to write. even one Nice comment can get me to write two chapters in one night (its happened before, I'm not lying)
> 
> also, shoutout to author leedaehwi! they're writing an amazing story, ["laughter"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450459/chapters/28332426) so please check it out!!!

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

_I HATE SEONGWOO HYUNG RT IF U AGREE_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _rt rt rt_

**_mr sungwoon @nth_bboi_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _hell yeah rt boy_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _What has Seongwoo done now?_

**_jeonghan anti @minkooo_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _rt seongwoo ur dead to me_

**_the true cat god @catgod_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _i love him but rt_

**_seongweewoo @ongs_woo_ **

_jihoons just mad i jeojang better than him_

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

**_@ongs_woo_ ** _YOU HOODLUM HYUNG YOU MADE IT  SEXY_

**_Kang Dongho @NUESTbaekho_ **

_How is everyone this fine day?_

**_hyunbong @officialhyunbin_ **

**_@NUESTbaekho_ ** _better now that daddy sexy is online_

**_Kang Dongho @NUESTbaekho_ **

**_@officialhyunbin_ ** _Block me back, Kwon Hyunbin_

**_hyunbong @officialhyunbin_ **

_dongho hyung may have just blocked me but it was worth it_

**_jeonghan anti @minkooo_ **

**_@officialhyunbin_ ** _i taught u well_

**_blackpink in ur area @magumagu_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _morning!_

**_cursed image #16 @snaggletoof_ **

**_@magumagu_ ** _we have the same route to school why do u always see the pretty things_

**_blackpink in ur area @magumagu_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _u just called jinyoung hyung pretty_

**_cursed image #16 @snaggletoof_ **

**_@magumagu_ ** _i said what i said_

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

_i cant even be mad at what woojin said bc baejin IS pretty… and hes pretty much mine_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _ur so gross (but i love you, i guess)_

**_Private Message Þ “miss somi – blackpink in ur area”_ **

****

**_miss somi:_ ** _daehwi_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _why do u message me every time they do this_

**_miss somi:_ ** _bc i have to make sure ur little gay heart isn’t broken_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _first of all im not gay_

**_miss somi:_ ** _u had a romantic relationship with a male_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _u got me there_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _second of all why would i have my heart broken over jihoon hyung and jinyoung hyung??? i got them together in the first place???_

**_miss somi:_ ** _its been months and u still haven’t realised_

**_miss somi:_ ** _my god ur literally a slow burn fic_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _stop letting the noonas show u fanfic_

**_miss somi:_ ** _are u afraid we’re gonna read one of urs_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _I NEVER WROTE FANFICTION_

**_blackpink in ur area:_ ** _GOODBYE_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

_mistre daehwi … tsk tsk tsk_

**_seonhos tree @guanlit_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _this is ominous_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@guanlit_ ** _im surprised u know that word_

**_seonhos tree @guanlit_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _shocked but not surprised u would harm me so_

The looks and stares were, for once, suffocating. Maybe it was because when Daehwi is normally getting stared at, it’s friendly and he would feel safe and secure in the fact that he is friends with most of the student population.

 

But  _these stares_ – they’re anything but secure. Daehwi can’t help but feel that something happened overnight, but he pushes that thought aside. Someone would have told him.

 

Definitely.

 

His first subject was, thankfully, a spare – the work experience he does every Friday, teaching music to people, allows him a spare occasionally during his timetable.

 

Another blessing in disguise – he shares the spare with Jinyoung.

 

Daehwi’s not entirely sure how Jinyoung got the spare – he doesn’t have any work experience, and doesn’t do any subjects that result in a spare lesson, but Daehwi also knows Jinyoung is extremely adept in haggling,  _and_ getting results.

 

“Morning, Dae – sorry I couldn’t come yesterday. Are you feeling better?” Jinyoung murmured once Daehwi was settled into his seat next to him, in the corner of the vast school library. During the spare, you weren’t obligated to be in a designated class – you could sign out and go to your dorm, or go to the library, or even use a classroom you pre-booked for some extra practice or work. Most students, however, used the library – it had three stories, and lots of space to spread out and  _really_ work.

 

Or make out.  _(Jihoon and Jinyoung do not do this. At all.)_

“I’m feeling better, hyung – how did your exam go?” Daehwi responded as he opened his book, already setting his laptop up and opening up his Maths homework. He was stuck on these damn derivatives, and hopefully Jinyoung could help him.

 

“It was easier than I expected – thank goodness I got Daniel-hyung to revise with me.” Jinyoung draped an arm over the back of Daehwi’s chair, leaning closer to peer at the laptop screen. “What are you looking at?”

 

“Homework – we’ve started derivatives, but I  _honestly_ have no clue what I’m doing. Help, please, hyung?” Daehwi turned to face Jinyoung, puppy eyes turned to the max. What he  _didn’t_ expect was for Jinyoung to be so close, so close that their noses  _just_ brushed.

 

A second passed before both slowly moved away, eyeing each other down. Another second of silence passed before Jinyoung nodded, taking Daehwi’s book and setting it down between them.

 

“Okay – you’re in luck, Hwi, because I happen to have  _invented_ the concept of derivatives …”

 

 

Lunch came with anticipation –  _finally_ , a break. His morning classes that day were  _horrible_ – besides the spare lesson, he went through Maths and Physics, and both felt worse than usual.

 

He can’t seem to shake the feeling that something really  _did_ happen.

 

Daehwi plopped down on the grass next to Daniel, letting the other automatically tug him into his side like the parent he truly was. When Daniel’s hands started running through his hair, Daehwi could’ve sworn he started purring.

 

“How were your classes?” Jaehwan asked from his position on Seongwoo’s lap, stealing the senior’s strawberries. Seongwoo broke from glaring at Jaehwan to nod, shifting his interest to Daehwi.

 

Daehwi looked over at his Physics classmates – Jinyoung, who was currently staring intently at his phone; Jihoon, who was currently talking on the phone to Woojin; and Euiwoong, who was arguing – quite loudly, actually – with Justin about … something. He was hoping one of them could’ve taken over the question, but all three were too busy.

 

“It was … tiring. I don’t want to finish the day, but I have to,” Daehwi sighed, sinking down so his head was resting in Daniel’s lap. Said male clucked in sympathy –  _(Jisung must’ve rubbed some motherly tendencies into him)_ – as he gently stroked Daehwi’s hair, trying to relieve some tension for the younger.

 

“Don’t worry, Hwi, it’ll get better. It won’t be so bad for so long,” Seongwoo piped up, seemingly content now as Jaehwan pushed strawberry after strawberry into his mouth.

 

“Yeah! It’ll clear up soon, hyung – don’t worry!” Seonho fell down next to Daehwi, having just arrived from – most likely – harassing Hwang Minhyun about something. Daehwi groaned as Seonho’s full weight pressed against his side, manoeuvring so he could wrap an arm securely around the younger. He felt Seonho pinch him lightly on his side, also  _lightly_ pinching him back. A warning –  _don’t say a word, you little brat_.

 

“It’ll be fine, hyungs, everyone – I’m not even worried anymore! I’m just tired because the work is so hard.” Daehwi flashed a grin up at Daniel, eyes shutting so he didn’t have to see the other, not when he was lying so blatantly.

 

Daehwi’s lucky he’s so good at it, then – lying about how good he feels.

 

Judging by how no one called him out, or how Daniel’s hand didn’t still in his hair, Daehwi assumed that everyone seemed placated by his response and allowed his hyung to lull him into a short, sweet nap.

 

  

“Okay, dude, it’s time for an intervention.”

 

Euiwoong glared up at Woojin from his seat, where he was currently – thanks, Woojin – tied up.

 

“Why did you feel the need to kidnap me from my classroom, walk me to this empty room in the art section, tie me up, turn the light off  _only_ to immediately turn it back on?” Euiwoong pulled at his bonds, the loops undoing instantly and he rested his hands in his lap, leaning back against the chair.

 

“You can’t even tie a proper knot.”

 

Woojin narrowed his eyes, collecting the fallen ropes, before leaning back against the desk behind him.

 

“Okay, I’m going to be real here – you’re overworked.” Before Euiwoong could open his mouth, Woojin continued. “You take all the honours subjects, you’re the class president, and you’re too invested in the situation with Daehwi. I get it, okay – he’s your blood, you two grew up together, and you both love each other. I know what that feels like.” Euiwoong raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent – he knew, and respected, Woojin’s relationship with Daehwi; whilst it would never be Daehwi and Euiwoong’s, it was close enough to be a good imitation.

 

“But you’re always so tired, and Hyungseob told me today that you fell asleep during your English class. You  _never_ fall asleep in class. This begs the question, Woong,” Euiwoong bristled slightly at the nickname, but let Woojin continue, “what’s happened? Something has to be going on at home, or at school.” Woojin knelt down in front of Euiwoong – one of his best friends, his childhood friend. To Woojin, Euiwoong was like Daehwi – a younger brother he’s known as long as he can remember. In the years that Daehwi was in America, Woojin spent all that time with Euiwoong – even when his family went to visit Daehwi on holidays, Woojin’s mother would let him tag along, only to be with Euiwoong and Daehwi again.

 

Not to be dramatic, but it would honestly break Woojin’s heart to have both Daehwi  _and_ Euiwoong hurting at the same time.

 

Moments of silence passed before Euiwoong sighed, head dropping back before meeting Woojin’s gaze again.

 

“It’s nothing bad … I’m just stressing myself out … I guess. I’m worried about Daehwi, and all my classes, and Hyungseob-hyung is stressing me out -“ Woojin cut Euiwoong off, raising an eyebrow.

 

“How is Seob stressing you out?”

 

“He’s … he keeps nagging me about stuff. I know it’s because he thinks he’s some mother hen, especially with me, but I get enough of that from Zhengting-hyung –“ Euiwoong was cut off again by Woojin, who looked more … perplexed than anything else, right now.

 

“What’s he nagging about, Euiwoong?” Woojin was intently listening now, if he wasn’t before. He had a suspicion, and if it was right, he was – most likely, maybe definitely – going to yell at the younger.

 

“About …” Euiwoong sighed, finally giving in, “about how I keep neglecting my meals for my studies. I swear, hyung – I’m just so  _busy_.  _Honestly_.”

 

Woojin sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He had an idea what it was, and as soon as he could, he’d take Euiwoong to get it sorted. Or he’d get Zhengting-hyung to do it.

 

“Euiwoong, you dumbass – you’re missing all the nutrients you need to do your job. You’re probably lacking in iron, which is making you more tired than usual. It happened to Jihoon once – he was studying so hard during final exams, he ate the bare minimum for a week just to cram in more studying. Needless to say, he collapsed during our dance practicals.” Euiwoong paled slightly, and Woojin stood up to help the younger up.

 

“You’ll be fine – just go to the doctors as soon as you can. No, scratch that – I’m telling Seob and Zhengting-hyung to take you, either today or tomorrow – no, don’t argue with me. I’m not letting you keep miss all the stuff you need to help your body.”

 

Euiwoong sighed for, what felt like, the umpteenth time as Woojin led him from the classroom, one arm clasped around his shoulders. It felt … nice, though – that Woojin took the time to find out what was going on, to help him.

 

“… Thanks, hyung,” he mumbled softly, but it was evident that Woojin didn’t miss it by the way he squeezed Euiwoong’s shoulder softly.

 

“Anything for my little bro – I can’t have you both hurting at the same time, can’t I?”

 

 

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

_kwon hyeop hyung is a #cyberbully_

**_back that ass hyeop @kwonkwon_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _ur jus mad that i wont watch voltron with u_

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

**_@kwonkwon_ ** _jinyoung wont woojin wont guanlin wont daehwi wont who will???_

****

**_godhwan @kimhwannie_ **

_i would’ve GLADLY volunteered mistre park jihoon_

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

**_@kimhwannie_ ** _i thought i blocked you_

**_godhwan @kimhwannie_ **

**_@parkjiji_**   _i hacked u to unblock myself_

**_eunjinnie @ma_eunjinnie_ **

_oh my god_

**_jihandsome @jihanlee_ **

**_@ma_eunjinnie_ ** _what what happened_

**_eunjinnie @ma_eunjinnie_ **

**_@jihanlee_ ** _u wont believe what i just saw circulating the internet_

**_queen @missyoojung_ **

_who posted that???_

**_queen @missyoojung_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _did u see that_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@missyoojung_ ** _sadly, unnie, sadly i did_

**_lady lover™ @zhoujieqiong_ **

_the plot thickens??????_

**_lady lover™ @zhoujieqiong_ **

**_@zhoujieqiong_ ** _honestly tho brb i have words to word_

**_Private Message Þ “lady lover™ - baejinyoung”_ **

****

**_lady lover™:_ ** _okay so bc a) i know ur not an asshole_

**_lady lover™:_ ** _and before u say ive known u like 72 hours i have good taste in friends ok_

**_lady lover™:_ ** _anyway .. and bc b) i know u have gay crises a lot_

**_lady lover™:_ ** _im going to take the benefit of the doubt and say that there is a completely innocent reason for this_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _reason for what, noona?_

**_lady lover™:_ ** _for this_

**_[lady lover™ has sent a photo]_ **

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _…_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _oh my god_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

_what the fuck_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

_no, what the ACTUAL fuck?_

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

_whys my bf going off?_

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

**_@parkjiji [sent a photo]_ **

**_baejins baby @parkjiji_ **

**_@hhan_jong_ ** _okay i SWEAR i had you blocked_

**_Private Message Þ “baejinyoung – baejins baby”_ **

****

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _jihoon i swear its not that_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _i was helping him with maths_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _idk whos spreading this or who even took the photo but its not true_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _jinyoung_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _pleas ohmy god jihoon_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _listen i lov u so much i would never do this_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _jinyoung baby pls calm down_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _i believe u okay_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _its alright baby calm down_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _where are you im coming to see u in person_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _jinyoung darling where are you_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _ssccience roomm 221_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _im sosorry_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _don’t be sorry baby_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _soon hopefully we’ll both be able to do that_

**_baejins baby:_ ** _hold tight baby ill be there soon_

**_blackpink in ur area @magumagu_ **

_i just saw the photo …_

**_blackpink in ur area @magumagu_ **

_first of all, why would i try and break up jinyoung hyung and jihoon hyung’s relationship? theyre my best friends_

**_blackpink in ur area @magumagu_ **

**_@magumagu_ ** _and secondly, i would never try and ruin such a beautiful relationship_

**_Ha Minho @hahaminho_ **

_implying he’d ruin any other one_

**_sammy @poc_king_ **

_im ready to get another detention_

**_blackpink in ur area @magumagu_ **

_whatever. im done for today._

**_cursed image #16 @snaggletoof_ **

_daehwi just stormed into the dorms????_

**_cursed image #16 @snaggletoof_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _okay … now i know why_

**_cursed image #16 @snaggletoof_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _once again someones dead. but who_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, um, a woojin and euiwoong brotp ... that happened


	7. revelations no.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Park Woojin, hyung asked you – are you okay?” The sheer desperation in Donghyun’s voice – the desperation to know about Woojin, to help him – caused Woojin to stop, his hands shaking so hard the cup fell and smashed on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this chapter hit 10 pages! also I'm updating this in the car on the way to school
> 
> this is more of an 'other-character' focused chap but we'll get back to daehwi dw

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

_stop dm’ing me about the photo_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _butt out??? jinyoung and i are fine oh my god_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _and stop harassing daehwi about it too_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

_i had this name first_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

_and also, stop dm’ing me about daehwi jihoon and jinyoung its rude and they don’t want to talk about the photo_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _which is FAKE_

**_eunjinnie @ma_eunjinnie_ **

_why is the boys school so dramatic lol_

**_queen @missyoojung_ **

**_@ma_eunjinnie_ ** _ur saying this like we’re not dramatic_

**_eunjinnie @ma_eunjinnie_ **

**_@missyoojung_ ** _that is very true_

**_dadniel @catgod_ **

_ive mixed up woojin and jihoon five times now can they PLEASE change their names_

****

**_jinyoungs mom @zhoujieqiong_ **

_leave my son alone???_

**_jinyoungs mom @zhoujieqiong_ **

**_@zhoujieqiong_ ** _like,,, stop messaging him? stop texting him? stop asking him about the photo???_

**_jinyoungs mom @zhoujieqiong_ **

**_@zhoujieqiong_ ** _just don’t??????_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

_my favourite thing is how jieqiong unnie has only known jinyoung oppa about three (3) days and has already adopted him_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _hes a year older than me but big mood_

**_seobbie @seobbing_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _this boy is Stressed™ so im taking him out on a date <3_

**_dadniel @catgod_ **

**_@seobbing_ ** _wow couple goals_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@seobbing_ ** _almost as cute as jinyoung and me_

**_sammy @poc_king_ **

**_@seobbing @so__mi01_ ** _i promise ill take u out soon noona_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@poc_king @seobbing_ ** _another tally to my notes_

**_sammy @poc_king_ **

**_@so__mi01 @seobbing_ ** _you lov me_

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@poc_king @seobbing_ ** _… yh okay_

**_Mother @imnayoung_ **

_Breaking news – Somi is heterosexual. Again._

**_miss somi @so__mi01_ **

**_@imnayoung_ ** _i never want to hear my name and heterosexual in the same sentence ever again_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“mistre park – baejinyoung”_ **

****

**_mistre park:_ ** _morning lovely_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _hey jihoon_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _im sorry abt yesterday_

**_mistre park:_ ** _hey hey hey_

**_mistre park:_ ** _don’t ever feel sorry for that_

**_mistre park:_ ** _i never want you to apologise for your anxiety, jinyoung_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _but … im so troublesome, aren’t i?_

**_mistre park:_ ** _bae jinyoung_

**_mistre park:_ ** _baby_

**_mistre park:_ ** _you are NOT troublesome at all_

**_mistre park:_ ** _you are so brave and i will always be there for you_

**_mistre park:_ ** _im only sad from yesterday because someone is out there targeting daehwi and they dragged u into it_

**_mistre park:_ ** _they hurt both you and daehwi and its so wrong_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _jihoon_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _oh my god i love you so much_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _sometimes_

**_mistre park:_ ** _that’s the jinyoung i know hes back to roast me_

**_mistre park:_ ** _have u heard from our lovely daehwi?_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _no hes shut himself off from everyone except woojin and euiwoong_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _and somehow seongwoo hyung seems to know some stuff too_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _im really worried …_

**_mistre park:_ ** _we’ll keep trying to talk to him_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _jihoon … when should we talk to him about …?_

**_mistre park:_ ** _not yet, babe_

**_mistre park:_ ** _i think we should hold off until the whole situation calms down a bit_

**_mistre park:_ ** _we don’t want to overwhelm him_

**_mistre park:_ ** _plus im also really fucking nervous about it and i need to psych myself up_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _that’s best, yes_

**_mistre park:_ ** _oh yes good_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _i am GOING to BLOCK YOU._

****

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

_i am NOT park jihoon stop thinking so_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _change ur name_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _no change urs_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _no change urs dumbass_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _don’t be fucking rude ill tell my dad_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@snaggletoof_ ** _go on im not afraid of youngmin hyung_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _i meant my other dad, donghyun hyung_

**_mistre park @snaggletoof_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _and hes scary_

**_my bf is a furry @dongpaca_ **

_am i scary???_

**_nyeum nyeum @juhaknyeon_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _yes hyung_

****

**_seobbie @seobbing_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _sorry hyung but yes kinda_

**_longguo anti @98shihyun_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _if u can survive being besties with donghan and i ur made of tougher materials_

**_evil incarnate @ringdingdonghan_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _u once made taehyun hyung cry and hes Old_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

**_@dongpaca_ ** _babe ur rly scary_

**_longguo anti @98shihyun_ **

**_[posted a photo]_ ** _no donghan’s allowed in mine and longguo hyung’s dorm room_

**_evil incarnate @ringdingdonghan_ **

**_@98shihyun [posted a photo]_ ** _fuck you and ur signs_

**_Shihyun, love me @jin_longguo_ **

_Shihyun, please let me back in the dorm …_

**_Shihyun, love me @jin_longguo_ **

**_@jin_longguo_ ** _I’m sorry I battled Daniel in the courtyard …_

**_Shihyun, love me @jin_longguo_ **

**_@jin_longguo_ ** _Please don’t let Donghan on my bed, he might pee on it_

**_evil incarnate @ringdingdonghan_ **

_im gonna pee on hyungs bed just to spite him now_

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“im not a furry – my bf is a furry”_ **

****

**_im not a furry:_ ** _hey babe_

**_my bf is a furry:_ ** _yeah hyung_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _im talking to woojin_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _daehwis not doing too good_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _ive got to talk to the council about this, can you please go to their dorm?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _ur better with the emotional things_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _hes really upset_

**_my bf is a furry:_ ** _woojin or daehwi?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _both – daehwis really upset and woojin is ready to kill someone_

**_my bf is a furry:_ ** _of course ill head over – when do they want me?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _…_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _could you do it today? like … all day?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _i know u have extra classes but it’s a weekend and they have nothing on so theyre stuck in their own thoughts rn_

**_my bf is a furry:_ ** _id skip my final exams for those two and you know it, youngmin-hyung_

**_my bf is a furry:_ ** _ill make some food and take it over, along with some movies_

**_my bf is a furry:_ ** _but don’t expect me to ask daehwi about anything – im not going to make him tell me anything_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _thank you so much babe, really_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _ive already texted the other council members, we’re really going to get onto this_

****

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“School Council – W-Net High”_ **

****

**_jong:_ ** _okay so we all know whats been going around the school_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _its not minho_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _dudes been too occupied with his black eye and he wasnt in the library when daehwi and jinyoung were_

**_jong:_ ** _when did we think minho did it?_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _He was the first suspect, Jonghyun._

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _But even though he’s an asshole, I don’t know if he’s assholey enough to do this._

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _You think too highly of him._

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _But this is the issue about the photo of Jinyoung and Daehwi, right?_

**_jong:_ ** _yes_

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _We’re all meeting up this afternoon?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _yes and im not taking any excuses_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _idc if you all call me biased but im not letting someone continue hurting daehwi_

**_jong:_ ** _don’t worry youngmin we all feel the same_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _Has anyone heard from Jinyoung at all? He IS the other person in the photo._

**_jong:_ ** _are you saying that bae jinyoung could’ve done this?_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _Not at all! But why was he dragged into it?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _daehwis the one who got jihoon and jinyoung together, and the three are best friends_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _who better to stir drama with? it only makes it better that jihoon and jinyoung are THE power couple of the school (full offense jonghyun and minhyun)_

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _None taken, those two are cute_

**_jong:_ ** _all taken what the fuck_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _already ive seen so much hate directed at daehwi and some of the kids aren’t even from w-net_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _This afternoon, we will meet up definitely to discuss and take it to a teacher. Agreed?_

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _Yes._

**_jong:_ ** _ofc ill be there im the president_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _are we gonna bring along the other members?_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _What other members?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _you know the honorary ones?? the reps of each age?_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _Only bring the 95 and 96-liner reps._

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _Who are they again?_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _That’s Kenta and Daniel, right?_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _who let kenta be a rep_

**_jong:_ ** _ur the one who suggested him youngmin_

**_im not a furry:_ ** _fuck who gave me that authority_

**_japanese ricky @itakadamasu_ **

_lol i forgot i was the 95 rep_

**_beyonki @hongki_ **

**_@itakadamasu_ ** _who let you be a rep_

**_japanese ricky @itakadamasu_ **

**_@hongki_ ** _ur mom oh shit_

**_im not a furry @alpacadong_ **

_i never should’ve suggested kenta oh my god_

* * *

 

“Daehwi …” Donghyun gently patted the lump under the blue covers, hoping the other would come out from his blanket burrito. “Come on, Dae – I brought some movies and soup.”

 

Donghyun was rewarded with the lump firmly shaking, burrowing even further. He continued to gently prod the younger, trying to coax him out, until he heard a voice from the door.

 

“He’s not coming out, hyung – I tried all morning.” Woojin was leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed and expression a dark thundercloud. Donghyun sighed as he stood up, patting Daehwi’s leg one last time before turning around and leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and followed Woojin into the living area, plopping down onto the couch.

 

“Woojin … are you okay?” Woojin shrugged as he walked around the living room, picking up discarded shoes and shirts, and going to pour himself a glass of water. Donghyun tried again, turning around to look at the dancer.

 

“Park Woojin, hyung asked you – are you _okay_?” The sheer desperation in Donghyun’s voice – the desperation to know about Woojin, to help him – caused Woojin to stop, his hands shaking so hard the cup fell and smashed on the ground. Within a second Donghyun was up and by Woojin’s side, helping sweep the glass up. He didn’t realise until all the glass was deposited, that Woojin hadn’t moved at all.

 

“Woojin…?” Donghyun asked softly, crouching back down next to him. His response was a sniffle, followed by another, until tears were slipping down the Busan teenager’s cheeks and onto the floor.

 

“W-Why is this h-h-happening, h-hyung?” Woojin gasped through his tears, falling back onto his haunches and scrubbing roughly at his face. “Wh-Why?” Donghyun gathered him into his arms, pulling him tight to his chest and letting Woojin cry into his shirt. He pressed kisses into the red hair, heart breaking to see one of the friends he considered a real brother so upset – especially since it was Woojin. He _never_ cried – he was always the strong rock in the friendship group, alongside Youngmin. Those two always supported the four, and they had grown into their own, little family.

 

Hearing the broken sobs, and feeling Woojin’s shoulders shaking in Donghyun’s grasp, was enough to cause tears running down his own face. He whispered soft shushes to Woojin, ignoring his own salty tears to tend to Woojin’s.

 

Looking back on it, the situation itself was sad – Donghyun, a seventeen-year-old, comforting a crying sixteen-year-old Woojin on the kitchen floor, with cuts from cleaning broken glass on his hands. All over the poor fifteen-year-old right down the hallway.

 

 

Jihoon pushed the play button on the remote before leaning back against the couch, pulling Jinyoung to his chest. He’d spent the night at Jinyoung’s dorm – they had kicked his young roommate, Kim Dongbin, out so the two could spend time together after the … _revelation_ yesterday. It had taken most of the night to calm Jinyoung down, but Jihoon would never feel contempt or anger whenever this happened; he would never shame Jinyoung for his anxiety and panic attacks, and he never will.

 

Even now, Jinyoung was still skittish, but Jihoon kept continuously showing his love so Jinyoung would know Jihoon was honestly not upset with him, not at all.

 

“Stop squirming, babe,” Jihoon murmured softly in Jinyoung’s ear, as the other moved around to get comfortable. Jinyoung ended up with his ear pressed into Jihoon’s chest, arms wrapped around him and half of his head under the duvet cover. Jihoon chuckled, turning the movie down slightly and leaning to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head.

 

“Baby, you alright down there? Are you trying to become one with the blanket?” Jinyoung sent a weak glare up at Jihoon, burrowing further down.

 

“You’re so skinny and bony, I can only get comfortable on your stomach and chest,” Jinyoung complained, but Jihoon could feel no heat behind it as Jinyoung leaned up to press his nose against Jihoon’s.

 

“Come on, do you want to watch the movie?” Jinyoung shook his head, lying back down on Jihoon’s chest.

 

“I want to sleep, Jihoon-ie … I’m so tired …” Jihoon’s concern returned – of course Jinyoung was tired, he’d been up most of the night crying into Jihoon’s shirt. Even then, his panic attacks always took so much energy out of the male, he usually slept for a long time the next day. Jihoon rubbed Jinyoung’s back slowly, tracing random shapes with his fingernails.

 

“Go sleep, Jinyoung-ie – I’ll stay and watch over you.” Jinyoung sighed softly, snuffling lightly against Jihoon’s chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

 

“If you’re watchin’ after me … who’s watchin’ our Daehwi?”

 

 

“Euiwoong, I swear to Go- don’t you _dare_ come here, you piece of sh-“

 

_“I’m going to come see my cousin, you asshole, whether you like it or n- hyung, don’t d- hi Woojin, it’s Zhengting, sorry Euiwoong’s being a little brat. He doesn’t like the doctor’s.”_

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you that, hyung – but please keep him from coming here. He needs to rest and actually get some sleep and food.” Woojin scrubbed a hand over his face, head resting in Donghyun’s lap as the older male played with his hair.

 

_“Will do, Woojin-ie,”_ came Zhu Zhengting’s voice over the phone. He was with Euiwoong at the doctor’s, fighting the younger so he didn’t come barrelling into Woojin and Daehwi’s apartment. _“I’ll take him out for meat if he’s good – yes, Euiwoong, shut up and I’ll get you some meat. Anyway, gotta go now – bye!”_ Woojin shut his phone off after the dial tone, and dropped it onto the carpet. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Donghyun, humming softly.

 

“Woojin … did Daehwi ever tell you why the photo occurred?” Woojin shifted, feeling Donghyun’s fingers card slowly through his hair. “Like, did he tell you the context behind it?”

 

“Mmm … Jinyoung was helpin’ him with Maths, ‘nd they were too close when they turned … some asshole took the picture, and now everyone thinks he’s a homewrecker.” Donghyun made a noise of sympathy, tugging the thin blanket further over Woojin’s body.

 

“Poor Daehwi – I know how close he is with those two. Is Jihoon mad?” Woojin shook his head, burying further into Donghyun’s stomach.  
  
“No – Jihoon knows it was fake, and he had a big talk with Jinyoung yesterday. Plus,” Woojin stopped to yawn, and Donghyun leaned closer, his curiosity piquing, “Jinyoung and Jihoon both have huge crushes on Daehwi, anyway.”

 

Wait, what?

 

“Woojin, what do you mean?” Donghyun shook the younger, causing him to look up disgruntled. “Aren’t they dating each other?”

 

“Haven’t you ever heard of polyamory? Both Jihoon and Jinyoung have huge, gay crushes on their best friend, and they want a huge, gay, polyamorous relationship with him. It’s simple, hyung. You’ve seen Kenta-hyung, Insoo-hyung and Eunki-hyung, right?”

 

“I didn’t know all three were _together_ – I thought only Eunki-hyung and Kenta-hyung were together,” Donghyun mumbled, and Woojin sighed.

 

“They’re all together, and that’s what those two want. But they haven’t told Daehwi yet, and they probably won’t until the whole drama is over.”

 

Donghyun sighed, letting Woojin settle back down to go to sleep.

  
“It’s for the best … it’s better to wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Email sender: Kim Jonghyun_ **

**_Email recipient: Assistant Principal Lee Seokhoon_ **

**_Subject: [CONCERN]_ **

****

**_(15:54, Saturday)_ **

****

_Hello sir,_

_Sorry to bother you but we couldn’t come in to meet you personally, and this needed to be addressed and sent to the authority today._

_This is an issue that we – the School Council – believes needs your attention._

_Recently, there has been a growing number of cyber-bullying attacks against a certain student, and others have been dragged into it. The student in question is Lee Daehwi of the 10 th Year, and students who have been dragged in are Ha Minho of the 10th Year and Bae Jinyoung of the 10th Year._

_Please allow us – the School Council – to meet with you and other faculty so we may discuss these misbehaviours and put an end to the bullying._

_Regards,_

_School Council President, Kim Jonghyun._

**_Private Message_ ** **_Þ_ ** **_“baejinyoung – jinyoungs mom”_ **

****

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _noona_

**_jinyoungs mom:_ ** _yes jinyoung_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _im having another gay crisis_

**_jinyoungs mom:_ ** _im strapped in with popcorn_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _also my boyf jihoon is reading over my shoulder say hi noona_

**_jinyoungs mom:_ ** _hello boyf 1 i hope boyf 2 happens soon_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _he said big mood_

**_baejinyoung:_ ** _anyway let the gay crisis (again) begin_


	8. actions bear consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **shihyun @98shihyun**
> 
> idk who took that photo but graphic design must be their passion
> 
>  
> 
> **shihyun @98shihyun**
> 
> **@98shihyun** hahaaah stop tweetig me askin if im alr ight that’s not me scrying by the stai s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; mild anxiety attack (first narrative paragraph, daehwi)
> 
> im ... theres no words for this chapter.

**_W-Net High Expose @w_nethighexp_ **

**_[Posted a photo]_ ** _This is what happens when you cross us._

**_ding dong deng @kimdongbin_ **

**_@w_nethighexp_ ** _oh my god??_

**_hyuk hyuk @officialhyunbin_ **

**_@w_nethighexp_ ** _when will u be suspended_

**_dong #1 @dongpaca_ **

**_@w_nethighexp_ ** _not only ur attacking my son, but my best friend? whoever is doing this is disgusting_

**_shihyun @98shihyun_ **

_idk who took that photo but graphic design must be their passion_

**_shihyun @98shihyun_ **

**_@98shihyun_ ** _hahaaah stop tweetig me askin if im alr ight that’s not me  scrying by the stai s_

**_Private Message_ ** **_→ “School Council – W-Net High”_ **

****

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _It’s been two days since they last posted, and their comeback tweet is attacking Kim Shihyun for … apparently cheating on Longguo with Donghan? At least I think that’s the angle the account is going for._

**_dad:_ ** _whos that_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _Jin Longguo’s boyfriend – he’s in your boyfriend’s year_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _hes donghyuns bff??? they do basically everything together??_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _i don’t even know them that well and i know the two + kim donghan are tight_

**_dad:_ ** _i meant the acc_

**_dad:_ ** _but i like to repress any memories of shihyun tbh hes wild_

**_Hwang Minhyun:_ ** _Jonghyun, have you heard back from Mr Lee yet?_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _no – im going to go and see him tomorrow if i don’t get an email by tonight._

**_president onibugi:_ ** _its getting out of hand_

**_president onibugi:_ ** _that accs been open for years, but its only recently been turned into an “expose” acc – they made their “grand debut” with the cheating scandal with daehwi and minho_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _How’s Daehwi, Youngmin?_

**_dad:_ ** _hes …_

**_dad:_ ** _to be honest i haven’t heard from him since before the photo_

**_dad:_ ** _donghyun went over two days ago, when jong emailed mr lee, but he wasn’t able to talk to him_

**_dad:_ ** _the only news of him we get is from woojin_

**_dad:_ ** _and woojin says that daehwis just really quiet, and very withdrawn_

**_Kang Dongho:_ ** _I can’t wait until we find out whoever’s behind this account._

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_[Posted a photo]_ ** _isn’t my baby cute?_

**_hyeob @kwonkwon_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _i should’ve expected it you’ve had that pink tracksuit set for almost 10 years now_

**_baejinyoung @lollipophead_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _im not even mad this isn’t a photo of me bc i know u love that tracksuit set more than u love ur own life_

****

**_jongyoun @hhan_jong_ **

**_@parkjiji_ ** _uve still got that ugly thing_

**_mistre park @parkjiji_ **

**_@hhan_jong_ ** _did i forget to block u again_

**_samuel’s @so__mi01_ **

_my boy daehwi hasn’t been online lately :,( i hope hes doing better than before_

**_somi’s @poc_king_ **

**_@so__mi01_ ** _i haven’t heard from him in ages actually_

****

**_donghos bby boi ;) @minkooo_ **

**_[Posted a photo]_ ** _the squad is back_

**_donald kwak @kwakwak_ **

**_@minkooo_ ** _i don’t want to be here anymore_

**_Kang Donho @NUESTbaekho_ **

**_@minkooo_ ** _Minki, please change your name …_

**_donghos bby boi ;) @minkooo_ **

**_@NUESTbaekho_ ** _why, when it’s the truth ;)))_

**_hyung collector @seonhoe_ **

**_@minkooo @hyun_1_ ** _please retract ur hand from my man, hyung_

**_president onibugi @hyun_1_ **

**_@seonhoe @minkooo_ ** _ur cute_

**_Hwang Minhyun @themperor_ **

**_@hyun_1 @seonhoe @minkooo_ ** _Seonho, you do remember that Jonghyun and I are dating, right? And that you’re dating Guanlin … right?_

**_hyung collector @seonhoe_ **

**_@themperor @hyun_1 @minkooo_ ** _sadly_

****

**_hyung collector @seonhoe_ **

_omg people stop dm’ing me abt guanlin hyung we all know he deserves a better boyfriend than me but hes got me!_

**_hyung collector @seonhoe_ **

**_@seonhoe_ ** _and i l**e him!!! so suck it up!!!_

**_guanlow @guanlit_ **

**_@seonhoe_ ** _u rly think i deserve someone better than u?_

**_guanlow @guanlit_ **

**_@seonhoe_ ** _ur right lol_

* * *

 

Daehwi stared blankly at the phone in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

It was the photo of him and Jinyoung, in the library – one photo that caused Daehwi to cut himself off from his _best friends_ , to hole himself in his room. He’d missed one day of school, and he didn’t know what he was going to do; with his scholarship, Daehwi had to keep above 85% attendance, and he was _pretty sure_ that skipping another day would endanger this.

But it was so _hard_ – everyone saw the photo, and everyone would be staring at him. Even thinking about it caused Daehwi’s breathing to quicken and chest to tighten. He calmed himself down, though, using the tactics he and Jihoon have for when Jinyoung has a panic attack.

The whole situation was growing worse – Daehwi had seen all the mess on social media. He’d seen the account going after Shihyun, in retaliation for … something. He’d _also_ seen the hate messages that others – some don’t even _go_ to W-Net High! – left for him, especially after the photo incident.

_this homewrecker … he puts the HOE in HOEmewrecker_

_hes so ugly, why would bae jinyoung be interested in him?_

_park jihoon has nothin to worry abt lol baejin would never leave him for the dumbass_

_if da*hwi is so smart, then why is he messing w the power couple?_

_isn’t daehwi bffs with jinyoung and jihoon? wow …_

_[comment redacted due to harassment]_

It got worse and worse as he read on – some, he couldn’t even finish reading, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Daehwi knew he shouldn’t be reading them – when Woojin first found out, he got so mad he almost broke his phone, but the explosion was over as soon as it started, and Daehwi found himself crying into Woojin’s embrace.

Woojin was too good for Daehwi, in all honesty – he had his faults, sure, but Daehwi could always rely on his childhood best friend. He always looked after the younger with such dedication, and treated him like he was _really_ Park Woojin’s younger brother.

But Woojin was not there, right now – he was in class, and Daehwi was moping at home.

He hadn’t even messaged Jinyoung or Jihoon recently – hell, Daehwi didn’t even message _Euiwoong_ , and he always messaged his cousin. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it; Daehwi doesn’t want to imagine what the aftermath of the photo had been for the couple. He’d seen how angry Jinyoung had gotten on social media, and then the utter silence from the two for a day had been nerve-wracking. Even when Jihoon cleared it up on Twitter, Daehwi still feels guilty – he still feels like there’s now an animosity between the couple and Daehwi that wasn’t there before, and they may no longer be the best friends they used to be.

The mere _thought_ of this brought fresh tears to Daehwi’s eyes, rolling down his already-streaked cheeks and splashing onto the white comforter pulled tightly over him. He curled into his side and shut his eyes tightly, pulling the blanket over his head and burrowing into his bed as far as he could go.

With every ounce of his being, Daehwi wished that it would all just go back to normal.

 

 

“So you haven’t heard from him at all?”

Jinyoung and Jihoon both shook their heads, and Jaehwan’s jaw dropped. (Literally; Seongwoo managed to pop three large chips into his mouth before Daniel chided him and made Jaehwan close his mouth)

“Ever since the photo, you haven’t talked?” Justin piped up from his spot sprawled over Samuel – today, Hyungseob and Justin were with Jinyoung and Jihoon’s group. Woojin was here, for once, and he was withdrawn. Hyungseob was rubbing his hand softly and listening into the conversation. Justin was draped over Samuel’s back, the other teen looking close to murderous. (That may also have been because he was in a position where he was forced to see Ha Minho’s figure)

Euiwoong, Seonho and Guanlin weren’t there that day – somehow, Euiwoong had been convinced to take a day off school, and the younger couple were busy studying for an upcoming Korean exam.

“No, we’ve _said_ this already, Justin,” Jihoon snapped before sighing, running a hand down his face and slumping against Daniel, letting the older male wrap an arm around him. Jinyoung was seated between Daniel and Seongwoo, the latter periodically squeezing his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Justin, I’m just so … it’s all so irritating,” he murmured, Justin nodded. Jihoon closed his eyes and let his weight be supported by sturdy Kang Daniel, melting into the senior’s embrace.

This was the first time that Jinyoung – hell, that _anyone_ – had seen Jihoon so … frazzled about the situation. He was always so calm, and was always there to be the solid rock they could fall back onto. Now, he was barely fighting back tears, and had his face turned into Daniel’s side. It hurt Jinyoung to see his boyfriend like this, but he couldn’t do much from his positon. Plus, he felt it would be better for Jihoon to let it out, whether it be now or soon.

“I-It’s just so hard … they’re hurting Jinyoung-ie … a-and Hwi ... why are t-they doing this? Why a-are they g-going after the two I love?” Jihoon’s muffled sobs were barely distinguishable to those around him, with only those in the nearest vicinity (Daniel, Jinyoung, Seongwoo and Hyungseob, on Jihoon’s other side) hearing him. Daniel gently stroked Jihoon’s back, leaning down to whisper something against brown hair, before sitting up again.

“I’m going to take Jihoon to the nurse’s when he’s calmer. Just go back to another topic, please.” The last part of what Daniel said was whispered, and the others got the hint – don’t make Jihoon any sadder, _please_.

Jinyoung cast a quick glance at his boyfriend, feeling tears brim but he pushed them away.

Maybe this time … maybe Jinyoung could be the strong one, for once.

 

 

Jonghyun sunk into his chair, scrubbing a hand down his face.

He’d been trying to get into contact with Assistant Principal Lee Seokhoon, but the teacher was making it incredibly hard. He’d been off-the-grid for almost three days, now, and it was _really_ starting to annoy Jonghyun now.

This whole situation with the ‘exposing’ was really getting to the Council President – he felt responsible that students were getting harassed, and that another student ( _if it was even a student_ ) felt the need to attack teenagers. _Hell,_ Daehwi was only fifteen -  he was still a _kid!_

“Hyun?” A familiar voice filled the room, and Jonghyun perked up ever so slightly.

Hwang Minhyun, Vice-President to the Council, Jonghyun’s amazing boyfriend and, also, the most level-headed and calm person to ever exist, crossed the room and perched atop the desk in front of Jonghyun.

“You alright, Hyun?” Minhyun asked softly, shrugging his blazer off to lay next to him. Jonghyun sighed, rubbing his head to ward off the throbbing headache.

“I’m so tired, Min – this is getting out of control. I passed Longguo before, outside the infirmary. He looked _distraught_ , Min – this is _Jin Longguo_ we are talking about.” Jonghyun couldn’t help but stress that fact – Longguo was known for his emotionless and calm exterior. “I don’t even want to imagine how Shihyun feels.”

“What about Daehwi, then? Or Jinyoung? Or even Ha Minho?” Distaste coloured Jonghyun at the mention of the infamous Minho, but he let Minhyun continue. “Asides from Minho, both Daehwi and Jinyoung are younger than Shihyun. Daehwi’s the main victim, too.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Jonghyun couldn’t help but snap now – what was the point of Minhyun’s speech, only to remind him of his shortcomings. Minhyun smiled softly, tugging Jonghyun closer so he could easily rest his forehead against the other’s.

“Take that natural protective instinct within you, and channel it to really fight for the teachers to acknowledge this. You know _exactly_ why Mr Lee hasn’t gotten back to you – he doesn’t care. None of the teachers care that a fifteen-year-old is at the heart of a bullying issue, but you care.” Minhyun curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jonghyun’s neck, eyes boring into his. “ _Make_ them care, Jonghyun-ie.”

Jonghyun exhaled shakily, murmuring a soft “ _fuck i love you_ ” before pulling Minhyun into a short, but intense, kiss. His arms snaked around the other’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, pulling away with a gasp.

“Okay, I … I got it. Thank you, Min.” Minhyun smiled back at Jonghyun, the sweetness of his smile juxtaposing the absolute debauched state he was in.

“It’s alright, Jonghyun – it’s the reason you have me. I’m your common sense.”

 

 

Jihoon closed the door behind him, making sure it didn’t slam or close loudly. He toed his shoes off, setting his bag down and making his way to Daehwi’s room.

After Daniel helped him to the infirmary, and let him cry on him some more, Woojin dropped by to give Jihoon the keys to his – and Daehwi’s – apartment.

 _“Go see him. Please,”_ Woojin had said simply, before leaving with Hyungseob in tow.

Now, Jihoon found himself standing in front of Daehwi’s door. He couldn’t bring himself to push the door open, not for the first minute.

“Hyung? Woojin-hyung?” Shit, Daehwi must’ve heard him.

Jihoon gently pushed the door open, walking in and standing at the foot of his bed. He noticed Daehwi’s red-rimmed eyes, or how his voice was shaky.

“It’s me … sorry, I came by myself today, again …”  Jihoon didn’t know what to do – does he just sit down, or does he go to stand by Daehwi’s head? Daehwi seemed to simultaneously perk up and retract at Jihoon’s appearance, and he gathered enough courage to sit near Daehwi’s middle.

“Daehwi, sit up for hyung. Let’s talk – we haven’t talked in ages.” Jihoon managed a small smile, and that seemed enough for Daehwi to sit up. He kept the blanket gathered at his neck, however, and rarely met Jihoon’s eyes. It took Jihoon a few moments to realise why the younger was so hesitant, so nervous, with him.

“Hwi-yah, Jinyoung-ie and I aren’t mad at you … hyung’s not mad at you, Daehwi,” Jihoon murmured, looking straight at Daehwi. He wouldn’t look up, however – eyes fixed on a spot on the comforter. Jihoon bit back a frustrated groan as he gently grasped Daehwi’s chin, moving his gaze so their eyes met. He moved closer, thighs now brushing against Daehwi’s.

“ _Lee Daehwi_ – hyung is not mad at you.” Jihoon hoped he could bury those words into Daehwi’s head, into his heart, so he could have his precious Daehwi speaking with him again.

Daehwi’s eyes shimmered, and Jihoon dropped his grasp from the younger’s chin to loosely cupping his neck, the other falling to the bed. Silence reigned over the two, Jihoon only aware of glittering, brown eyes meeting his.

After that moment, Jihoon isn’t _entirely_ sure what happened, or how it happened, but he was suddenly aware of a white comforter pressed against his chest, a hand gently curled in the hair at Daehwi’s nape and his lips against the teenager in question.

The last think he remembers clearly is standing outside of the apartment, now aware that he _did_ just kiss Daehwi, it did not go at all to the plan he and Jinyoung created, and that he’d now royally – to put it bluntly – fucked up.

 

* * *

 

**_lee daehwi @magumagu_ **

_fuck_

**_lee daehwi @magumagu_ **

_fuck oh no_

**Author's Note:**

> this story was lowkey inspired by["nae coffin soge jeojang! followed you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260259/chapters/27861534) by guanlinsgf and ["#jinyounghastwohands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967705/chapters/27064161) by phanstarlight.
> 
> please check those stories out, they're SO GOOD!
> 
> also, important!
> 
> year 12 - 95 and 96 liners (both are 19 years old)  
> year 11 - 97 and 98 liners (97 liners are 18 and 98 liners are 17)  
> year 10 - 99, 00 and 01 liners (99 and 00 liners are 16 and 01 liners are fifteen)  
> year 9 - 02 and 03 liners (02 liners are 14 and 03 liners are 13 aka actual babies)
> 
> *ha minho is in daehwi, jihoon and jinyoung's class because he was held back a year


End file.
